


just a keyboard smash away

by onlinemangata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Edge Lord Keith, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Group chat, Humor, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is so gone for Lance my dudes, Lance has commitment issues, Lance is a Harry Potter meme, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shatt, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established shatt, female OC for pidge, hunk can be a savage, its kinda, klance, lots of brawls, messaging, slowburn, there is swearing ok, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinemangata/pseuds/onlinemangata
Summary: hunkmuffin:lance should have came with a warning labelhunkmuffin:‘danger: mouth operates faster than brain’pidgeot:how about ‘warning: acts like a 5 year old child... who drinks’daddy:‘beware: thinks the moon is made out of cheese’princess:‘caution: finger-guns unironically’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pidgeot: Pidge  
> LaNCe: Lance  
> daddy: Shiro  
> kogayne: Keith  
> hunkmuffin: Hunk  
> coolran: Coran  
> mateowth: Matt  
> princess: Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidgeot: Pidge  
> LaNCe: Lance  
> daddy: Shiro  
> kogayne: Keith  
> hunkmuffin: Hunk  
> coolran: Coran  
> mateowth: Matt  
> princess: Allura

‘pidgeot’ started a group chat!

pidgeot >> LaNCe, daddy, hunkmuffin, mateowth and princess

 

pidgeot: okay calling for the attention of all you twats

pidgeot: my entire robotics class is having a heated argument over who is better; Captain America or Iron Man

LaNCe: mechanical genius vs medical experiment 

LaNCe: iron man obvs 

hunkmuffin: dude, no 

hunkmuffin: Cap wins just by the pure fact that he wanted to be put in harms way and save humanity when he had nothing

hunkmuffin: and Tony Stark was a rich asshole who only changed due to a interaction with a terrorist

princess: not to mention Captain America has better hair 

mateowth: as much as i love me boy Tony

mateowth: Cap bleeds heroism

pidgeot: wow i want to punch you

pidgeot: iron man’s suit dominates in ranged combat, with an added bonus of aerial abilities too

pidgeot: iron man would leave captain on the ground before he even took a freaking hit

pidgeot: not to mention captain’s weapon is an over-glorified bin lid

daddy: captain is a born leader

LaNCe: captain is a dude who thieved the name of an entire continent for just a single country 

mateowth: CAPTAIN IS THE LEADER OF THE AVENGERS?!?!

hunkmuffin: he was instrumental in defeating Ultron 

hunkmuffin: which, might i mention

hunkmuffin: IS A ROBOT TONY STARK BUILT!

princess: and have you seen his hair?

LaNCe: TONY STARK IS A MORE CREDIBLE CHARACTER

LaNCe: HES HUMAN, NOT A ROBOTIC BEING WHO ONLY CARES FOR ONE COUNTRY

pidgeot: HE’S A GENIUS 

LaNCe: TOOK A LIGHTNING BOLT FROM THOR

LaNCe: AND FOUGHT THE HULK

hunkmuffin: ummm, most of Iron Man’s most ‘credible’ work is him cleaning up the messes he made 

daddy: he fights off his own weaponry

LaNCe: id agree with you

LaNCe: but then we’d both be wrong

hunkmuffin: I WONT MAKE YOUR FAVOURITE PASTA FOR THE NEXT WEEK IF YOU DONT TAKE THAT BACK

LaNCe: gasp

LaNCe: you wouldn’t do that to me

hunkmuffin: you bet your ass i will

pidgeot: much confusion 

princess: just enjoy the show 

princess: i love savage hunk 

mateowth: shiro, this calls for the big guns

mateowth: time to call in

mateowth: you know who

LaNCe: Voldemort 

daddy: the biggest marvel nerd? you really wanna go there? 

mateowth: desperate times call for desperate measures 

pidgeot: wtf

LaNCe: yo what

hunkmuffin: should i be worried

princess: THIS IS EXCITING!

‘daddy’ added kogayne!

kogayne: what is this

mateowth: KEITH!

daddy: we need your opinion

LaNCe: THIS IS A SACRED CHAT 

LaNCe: not just any outsider can join the ranks!!!

hunkmuffin: Lance, play nice

pidgeot: new phone who dis

daddy: my brother? 

daddy: i thought i’d told you all about how he recently moved in with me

mateowth: he is almost nerdier than pidge 

pidgeot: so like 2000 x less nerdy than you?

mateowth: i resent that statement

LaNCe: yoU HAVE A BROTHER?!

hunkmuffin: ooo i remember, now! nice too meet you, Keith!

princess: hello, keith!

LaNCe: is it weird I can literally picture you saying that with your accent

princess: kinda

daddy: he goes to your university

daddy: do you ever listen to anything i say, Lance?

LaNCe: soz dad

kogayne: hi

kogayne: i just scrolled up 

kogayne: w o w

pidgeot: who is it then oh humble nerd

pidgeot: iron man or captain america 

kogayne: well

kogayne: both sides have valid points

kogayne: but obviously iron man is superior 

LaNCe: shiro, i like your brother better than you

pidgeot: THANKYOU!

hunkmuffin: excuse me while i begin stress baking 

mateowth: i’m surrounded by idiots 

daddy: keith, no

kogayne: keith, yes

princess: let’s compare dicks later

princess: can’t we all just agree that Wonder Woman would slay all

kogayne: okay

pidgeot: agreed

LaNCe: can’t argue with a pretty lady

hunkmuffin: that’s true

mateowth: geez... you’re right

daddy: Allura is always right 

princess: :)))

LaNCe: CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE FACT SHIRO HAS A BROTHER

daddy: sigh 

mateowth: not nearly as good looking

pidgeot: hes mentioned him heaps of times

hunkmuffin: yeah dude, he has

daddy: i have 

princess: oh please, we all know Lance has the attention span of a toddler

pidgeot: don’t put toddlers on the same level as Lance

LaNCe: i came here for a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now 

-

LaNCe: also Tony spelt backwards it’s ‘Y Not’ and i think that’s beautiful 

pidgeot: it’s 4am 

pidgeot: what the fuck.

 

.

 

hunkmuffin >> daddy, pidgeot, princess, LaNCe and mateowth

 

hunkmuffin: lance should have came with a warning label 

hunkmuffin: ‘danger: mouth operates faster than brain’

pidgeot: how about ‘warning: acts like a 5 year old child... who drinks’

daddy: ‘beware: thinks the moon is made out of cheese’

princess: ‘caution: finger-guns unironically’

mateowth: as much as i love roasting Lance

matweoth: what is the occasion?

hunkmuffin: sigh

hunkmuffin: he’s doing it again 

pidgeot: ooooooo my god 

daddy: i honestly thought i raised him better 

princess: dang flabbit

mateowth: our son, so stupid 

kogayne: i thought you were friends ?

hunkmuffin: oh yeah, lance is my best buddy

pidgeot: doesn’t mean we don’t realise how idiotic he is

princess: mhm

daddy: this happens a lot

mateowth: all our hard work.... wasted

kogayne: what did he do ?

LaNCe: im supposed to be doing a lot of things

LaNCe: like passing my classes and not living off ramen 

LaNCe: but i live to disappoint 

hunkmuffin: lance, pls stop 

pidgeot: not again 

princess: we always have to deal with your mess when it’s over

daddy: ugh

matewoth: ur stressing out my boy

pidgeot: trASH!

kogayne: uh

LaNCe: hey, i may be trash 

LaNCe: but i am high quality trash

LaNCe: premium trash

LaNCe: grade A trash

LaNCe: the type of trash your mum looks at and goes “can’t we use this for something else?”

princess: that’s self-love if i’ve ever heard it

pidgeot: no

pidgeot: you’re un-recyclable trash

LaNCe: un-recyclable trash WIth a date*

hunkmuffin: W O W

princess: IT ACTUALLY WORKED??

mateowth: i’ve never hated the human race more than i do today 

daddy: what about the day trump was elected?

mateowth: okay you got me there

mateowth: but seriously

mateowth: how the heck did it work?

pidgeot: why isn’t there an erase button

princess: on what?

pidgeot: on mE 

kogayne: SOMEBODY EXPLAIN

hunkmuffin: im sorry guys, this is my fault 

hunkmuffin: i let him come to target with me

daddy: why would you do that

hunkmuffin: HE PROMISED

mateowth: he did the eyes™ didn’t he

pidgeot: everyone is weak to lance’s eyes™

daddy: not me

mateowth: yes you

daddy: ugh

princess: oh hunk, i can’t believe he used the eyes™ on you

hunkmuffin: i know, it was so uncalled for

hunkmuffin: i caved so easily

LaNCe: hegehegehehe

kogayne: what is happening 

daddy: lance is our entertainment source

mateowth: he’s the human incarnate of ‘desperate house wives’

LaNCe: i’m not that entertaining !!

pidgeot: your frequent stupidity entertains me greatly

LaNCe: LET ME LIVE

princess: (；⌣̀_⌣́)

princess: my reacc to lance ^

LaNCe: y’all done bitchin ?

pidgeot: that was just a warmup 

hunkmuffin: sorry, buddy

LaNCe: thankyou hunk

hunkmuffin: stfu not you

hunkmuffin: keith

LaNCe: ouch

princess: oh! he’s probably very confused... :\

kogayne: yep

matewoth: story time!

daddy: here we go

pidgeot: buckle up bitches 

mateowth: so lance

mateowth: our residential disappointment 

mateowth: has a nasty habit 

mateowth: of getting himself banned from stores 

mateowth: because he likes to perform the worst pick up lines on innocent, unsuspecting victims 

hunkmuffin: painful 

princess: he once tried to impress a girl with a lightsaber and ended up knocking over an entire display shelf of expensive chocolate 

daddy: “my ex-girlfriend just walked in with her new boyfriend, can i hold your hand to get back at her?”

pidgeot: my favourite was when the girl rejected him and proceeded to hit on Allura 

pidgeot: lesbians are great 

LaNCe: well guess what

LaNCe: I ACTUALLY GOT A DATE 

LaNCe: this time

LaNCe: SO HAH

kogayne: what type of people have you gotten yourself involved with, Takashi?

mateowth: the type that buy out the entire screening room for the emoji movie 

hunkmuffin: i still have nightmares 

pidgeot: hey 

pidgeot: the emoji movie shall go down in cinematic history 

princess: as the worst film ever created?

pidgeot: dont h8 the gr8

LaNCe: terrible... but great

hunkmuffin: HARRY POTTER REFERENCE !

daddy: give me patience 

kogayne: i would if i could

princess: i hope you realised what you’ve gotten yourself into, Keith

hunkmuffin: you didn’t leave while you had the chance

pidgeot: you’re here forever 

LaNCe: dw we ain’t some weird ass cult 

mateowth: but the initiation ceremony is pretty intense

pidgeot: shut the fuck up

pidgeot: ok that was mean

pidgeot: shut up

mateowth: so hurtful :’(

pidgeot: you can’t exploit cult traditions 

pidgeot: I MEAN WHAT

pidgeot: what is cult 

pidgeot: what do cult do

pidgeot: never heard of cult 

hunkmuffin: ooooooooOOO my goodness 

daddy: we are not a cult

daddy: we are sophisticated adults

LaNCe: last week i purchased a vegetable

princess: that doesn’t help out case, jfc 

hunkmuffin: when i see ‘jfc’ i think of John F Kennedy and get sad

mateowth: i shouldn’t have laughed at that

pidgeot: but you did

mateowth: yeh i did

hunkmuffin: AAAANYways

hunkmuffin: time for proper introductions 

kogayne: that would be nice tbh

hunkmuffin: i’m hunk

hunkmuffin: hunk isn’t my actual name but Lance couldn’t pronounce my real name when we were little because of his lisp and the nickname stuck 

LaNCe: a lisp that now ceases to exist 

pidgeot: i just read that with a lisp in my head and cringed so hard

LaNCe: thank god for speech therapy 

LaNCe: hunk and i have known each other since diaper days

LaNCe: he is the human embodiment of sunshine, cries when he sees dogs on the street and bakes a lot

pidgeot: it’s true

princess: it’s impossible not to love hunk

daddy: he’s the definition of gentle giant 

mateowth: hunk is our religion 

hunkmuffin: aw you guys 

pidgeot: parents named me katie but you can call me pidge 

kogayne: pidge?

mateowth: it’s a long story 

LaNCe: *shudders*

daddy: pidge once hacked into the FBI data base to steal files about Area 51 

kogayne: we have a lot to talk about, Pidge

pidgeot: conspiracy theorist?

kogayne: you know it

pidgeot: fucking finally 

LaNCe: pidge is the type of person who has 5 different charger heads based on how she’s sitting and the position of the power point

pidgeot: mock me now but guess who will be laughing when your lead stops working because of your careless ways 

LaNCe: hush 

daddy: and you know Matt and I, obviously 

princess: i’m Allura 

mateowth: i got dis one fellas

mateowth: Allura King is actual perfection

matewoth: a goddess among humans

mateowth: probably in line for the throne

kogayne: which throne ?

mateowth: all of them

daddy: true

LaNCe: i wouldn’t be surprised 

hunkmuffin: Allura is an angel

pidgeot: my gay ass almost combusts around her regularly

kogayne: sounds fun

princess: you guys are the sweetest

LaNCe: and i’m Lance

pidgeot: yep so Keith tell us about yourself 

LaNCe: what i get no cool intro?

hunkmuffin: scroll up we did yours already

LaNCe: ive been reduced to nothing but being dramatic and stupid?

princess: that’s all you get

LaNCe: ouch my heart 

daddy: sorry not sorry

pidgeot: i can smell the smoke from how hard lance was roasted 

LaNCe: i hope you choke on it

kogayne: i just have one question 

princess: and that is?

kogayne: why is shiro’s name ‘daddy’ ?

mateowth: well i know why i call him daddy

mateowth: not sure about the rest of these pervs

pidgeot: ewwwwwww

hunkmuffin: old ppl r gross

LaNCe: kinky shits

princess: TMITMITMITMI

daddy: Matthew 

mateowth: aaaaaaand that is why ^^

mateowth: les be real everyone read that in Shiro’s Dad Voice™

kogayne: holy shit

kogayne: that’s so accurate 

daddy: Keith, no

LaNCe: HAHAHAHHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lance gets roasted, but it’s part of the plot dwww xx
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidgeot: Pidge  
> LaNCe: Lance  
> daddy: Shiro  
> kogayne: Keith  
> hunkmuffin: Hunk  
> coolran: Coran  
> mateowth: Matt  
> princess: Allura

pidgeot >> LaNCe, daddy, hunkmuffin, princess, kogayne and mateowth

 

pidgeot: hunk gimme lances mums number

LaNCe: i can’t believe you don’t believe me pidgey

pidgeot: I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT MAMA MCCLAIN WOULD SAY THAT

LaNCe: welp 

LaNCe: she did

hunkmuffin: what is this

mateowth: what ever it is i disagree with lance 

LaNCe: t(-.-) fck u

daddy: seconded 

LaNCe: oh cOME ON

princess: lance what did u do

LaNCe: nothing!

pidgeot: HE L I E D

LaNCe: NO I DID NOT

hunkmuffin: what did he lie about?

pidgeot: HE SAID ROSA TOLD HIM TO EAT MORE TACO BELL

daddy: why the heck would she say that

mateowth: if ur gonna lie at least make it more realistic 

princess: let’s group call to hear her give Lance a solid spray

LaNCe: promise i’m not lying

LaNCe: she told me to eat less McDonalds 

LaNCe: therefore more Taco Bell

hunkmuffin: you’re being evicted 

pidgeot: i HATE you

daddy: sighs

princess: why are you like this

mateowth: im whEEzing that is not how it works

LaNCe: same diff

kogayne: it’s really not

LaNCe: S E M A N T I C S !!!

daddy: i give up

mateowth: so i realised

mateowth: everyone is awake before noon

mateowth: what kind of apocalyptic shit is this

pidgeot: keith and i were up all night talking 

kogayne: fact

daddy: have either of you slept

pidgeot: nope

kogayne: nah

hunkmuffin: the only time i’ve had a convo last all night was when Lance and i spoke in purely meme form

LaNCe: that really strained our friendship didn’t it

hunkmuffin: but now we stronger than ever XOX

LaNCe: im crying XOXO

princess: what did you two talk about?

pidgeot: regular stuff

kogayne: documentaries 

pidgeot: cryptids

kogayne: conspiracy’s 

kogayne: HOW THE MOON LANDING WAS FAKE

pidgeot: HOW THE MOON LANDING WAS FAKE

pidgeot: dang bet me to it 

kogayne: told you i would

LaNCe: everyone stay perfectly still.... if we don’t move maybe they won’t see us

hunkmuffin: oh god there’s two of them

mateowth: IVE BEEN REPLACED!

daddy: this was why i was hesitant to introduce them

daddy: the two biggest trouble makers i know

pidgeot: i mean it’s crazy

kogayne: what?

pidgeot: we finish each other’s-

kogayne: government conspiracy theories

pidgeot: ... that works too

LaNCe: and this is the moment i felt myself descent into the seventh circle of hell

princess: may Satan have mercy on our withering souls 

hunkmuffin: amen 

 

.

 

LaNCe >> pidgeot and hunkmuffin

 

LaNCe: guys

LaNCe: HOLY fcuk

LaNCe: what the diddly flipping fvck

hunkmuffin: what is it, buddy?

pidgeot: did you do a stupid 

hunkmuffin: don't tell me there's another  
cow in the bathroom 

pidgeot: did you fall asleep in sendick's lecture again 

pidgeot: dude you barely survived the first roasting 

hunkmuffin: i'm not helping you get another skittle out of your nose. we're running out of tweezers, Lance.

LaNCe: okay 1) why did you assume i did something stupid rather than a m a z i n g

LaNCe: 2) her name is kaltenecker and she is a beautiful girl 

LaNCe: and 3) what I was actually going to tell you is something so mind boggling that I had to sit down for a solid minute until my paramount state of shock passed

LaNCe: this information will CHANGE YOUR LIFE

LaNCe: I'm a new man and it's only been an hour

hunkmuffin: out with it then!

LaNCe: i've been out since i was like 12

pidgeot: just tell us you soggy biscuit 

LaNCe: heh. BI-scuit

LaNCe: okay okay

LaNCe: so

LaNCE: i was at production rehearsal right

hunkmuffin: we're listening

pidgeot: technically we're reading 

hunkmuffin: hush

LaNCe: anyways, back to me

LaNCe: so the teacher was going on about the history of theatre or whateves and she goes "do you know why people say 'break a leg'?" 

LaNCe: AND this dude (pretty cute btw) THIS SMART FUCK GOES 'because we're in a cast'

LaNCe: ALL OF LIFES QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED 

LaNCe: and I found my soulmate

hunkmuffin: yesterday your soulmate was that kid that sits on the corner table 

LaNCe: I have multiple possible life partners since my awesomeness is so vast that everyone needs a slice of Lancey Lance

pidgeot: i'd remove you from this group but it's the room mate chat and you do the groceries so

LaNCe: are you two SERIOUSLY TELLING ME YOU AREN'T SHOOK LIKE ME

LaNCe: COZ WE'RE IN A CAST

LaNCe: THAT VERY SENTENCE GAVE ME THE GIFT OF LIFE

LaNCe: EVERYTHING WAS LEADING UP TO THIS MOMENT

LaNCe: ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED IS IRRELEVANT 

hunkmuffin: what about Yuri On Ice - episode 7

LaNCe: you drive a hard bargain 

pidgeot: can u pls get more pop tarts on your way home 

LaNCe: i bought a packet like 2 days ago

pidgeot: you under estimate my dietary habits

LaNCe: sighs heavily 

hunkmuffin: also peanut butter

hunkmuffin: ... two jars

hunkmuffin: one for us, and one for Pidge

pidgeot: i approve this message 

LaNCe: Pidge, this is an intervention, i'm buying you a carrot

pidgeot: i'll strangle you if what is in those plastic bags doesn't meet my standards 

LaNCe: you can't reach that high gremlin

pidgeot: say goodbye to your kneecaps 

LaNCe: i'm buying a leash as well

hunkmuffin: Lance, no 

 

hunkmuffin >> LaNCe, pidgeot, princess, daddy, mateowth and kogayne

 

hunkmuffin: Shiro, please tell Lance that a leash is not a proper way to restrain Pidge

LaNCe: you mean not a suitable* way. the goblin would probably chew right through it

LaNCe: i should invest in chains 

mateowth: from personal experience- i must say that those don't work either

mateowth: ever heard of duct tape?

LaNCe: i just put three rolls in the basket

LaNCe: you're a blessing 

pidgeot: SHIRO ARE YOU READING THIS 

daddy: was it really necessary for me to be born

hunkmuffin: probably not, but double stuffed oreos aren't necessary either but i wouldn't want to live in a world without them!

LaNCe: i just teared up

mateowth: that is the most uplifting thing i've ever read 

princess: you truely have a way with words

pidgeot: i think we can all agree that Hunk is a gift from the gods themselves 

princess: seconded!!!!

LaNCe: thirded 

kogayne: fourth... ded

LaNCe: lol Keith is dumb

kogayne: you can't offend me i lack emotion.

daddy: Keith, you cried in the lion king

kogayne: that doesn't count, i was a kid, i have since been drained

mateowth: can confirm. was last week.

daddy: we found him eating a whole tub of cookie dough ice-cream and sobbing on the sofa

kogayne: you two are dead to me

LaNCe: ksagsgsjkskshdgs

hunkmuffin: it's okay Keith, disney is also my weakness

pidgeot: pics or it didn't happen

mateowth: who do you think i am, dear sister?

mateowth: taking photos of some one in an emotional state?

mateowth: that's low.

mateowth: of course i fuckin did

LaNCe: !!!!!!

daddy: Keith and Matt are wrestling 

daddy: Keith has deleted the photos 

LaNCe: god fucking dammit

pidgeot: Matt you weak piece of shit

hunkmuffin: you know what's weird?

hunkmuffin: i don't even know what Keith looks like

LaNCe: oh. gee. same dude

pidgeot: me either 

daddy: seriously? you go to the same uni and all...

mateowth: be happy you haven't, he's a dick

kogayne: do you want round 2 bitch

mateowth: you caught me by surprise, fist up fucker

kogayne: i'll pop ya in the snout

daddy: and there they go again 

LaNCe: #giveshiroabreak2k17

hunkmuffin: Shiro, you sound like you need brownies

pidgeot: oi

pidgeot: i want fucking brownies 

hunkmuffin: do you talk to your mother with that mouth

kogayne: to be honest i only know what Pidge looks like

pidgeot: what? srsly? how?

kogayne: i was waiting for my friend to finish swim practise

kogayne: and i heard someone talking to you

hunkmuffin: oh yeah, Pidge waits for Lance to finish practise every Tuesday 

LaNCe: you probs seen me too man

LaNCe: i'm pretty hard to miss

LaNCe: emphasis on pretty

pidgeot: next time say hello to me loser

kogayne: i'm really awkward.

LaNCe: who's your friend on the team, again?

hunkmuffin: Lance is the vice captain, he'd know them!

kogayne: oh

kogayne: her name's Nyma

LaNCe: are you serious

pidgeot: HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

hunkmuffin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

kogayne: yes?

LaNCe: kahdkahdkaheoejbsusis

LaNCe: ydbdbsksnsneksjbsbshs

kogayne: what's with the keyboard smashing 

LaNCe: my life is a keyboard smash skdnkasksjakkaj

pidgeot: that's Lance's psycho ex lmao

hunkmuffin: she cuffed him to a pole

LaNCe: i was there for 5 hours.

kogayne: she's never mentioned you, but that's pretty funny

pidgeot: you bet it was

LaNCe: all i did was try to let her down easily 

hunkmuffin: Lance.

LaNCe: SHE WAS GETTIN SERIOUS ABOUT IT OKAY

hunkmuffin: you have major commitment issues

kogayne: what did you say to her? 

hunkmuffin: Lance has this problem of dumping people after a week

hunkmuffin: the longest relationship I've seen him in is a fortnight

hunkmuffin: then he hooked up with her best friend

LaNCe: okay okay let's stop

pidgeot: here are a few of my favourites from 'Lance Breaking-Up With People'

pidgeot: 'is it hot in here? or is this relationship suffocating me?"

pidgeot: 'it's not you... it's your taste in music.'

pidgeot: 'my cat doesn't like you'

pidgeot: 'i treated this relationship like I do my diet. one cheat day a week."

pidgeot: 'it's not me, it's you.'

pidgeot: 'you and i are perfect... for other people.'

kogayne: wow, you're an asshole 

hunkmuffin: yeah, but he's our asshole

LaNCe: i came here for a good time and i’m honestly feel so attacked right now

pidgeot: not our fault you a hoe

daddy: Lance

LaNCe: i could hear the disappointment in that text, sorry dad

mateowth: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MIND IF I STEAL THOSE

daddy: what

pidgeot: what

kogayne: what 

hunkmuffin: noooooo

LaNCe: Matt wtf

mateowth: i'm kidding 

mateowth: omg shiro pls don't cry

mateowth: i gtg

pidgeot: WHAT JUST HAPPENED

kogayne: it's okay they're cuddling on the couch rn 

LaNCe: oh thank fuck

pidgeot: that bitch

hunkmuffin: my heart broke a little a lottle 

LaNCe: an upset Hunk is literally the worst thing in existence 

pidgeot: agreed

pidgeot: where are you Lance, i want my poptarts 

LaNCe: i'm walking into Coles now, cool it

LaNCe: what flavour you want sis

pidgeot: all of them

hunkmuffin: you can have 2

LaNCe: on a tight budget here babes, we're college students 

pidgeot: strawberry and chocolate 

LaNCe: so basic

pidgeot: shut up

LaNCe: omf there's a real cute dude in the same aisle 

pidgeot: no flirting 

pidgeot: get the food and get out

hunkmuffin: you know he has no control

pidgeot: he's he worst ugh

hunkmuffin: you love him

pidgeot: i love the fact he buys me food

kogayne: wait

kogayne: isn't Lance straight?

LaNCe: straight from hell

LaNCe: hang on no

LaNCe: bisexual* from hell

LaNCe: also, i just got his number WOOO

hunkmuffin: Lance is the definition of bi

pidgeot: he's my LGBT buddy

LaNCe: she's the L i'm the B

kogayne: cool

kogayne: can i be the G

LaNCe: you're gay?

kogayne: have you read my username fuckwad

pidgeot: Lance is literally the biggest tool bag out there

hunkmuffin: why am i friends with you

LaNCe: i just thought he had a real weird last name or something 

pidgeot: Keith, you're smart, yes?

kogayne: i guess?

hunkmuffin: pidge you're cheating

hunkmuffin: don't tell her!

pidgeot: can you figure out the meaning behind Lance's user?

pidgeot: HE WON'T TELL US

kogayne: uh

kogayne: it's just his first name?

pidgeot: but why the caps

LaNCe: you'll never know 

kogayne: Lanthanum Nitrogen Cerium

kogayne: looks like those three elements' symbols 

pidgeot: oh my god

hunkmuffin: he cracked the code

LaNCe: FUCK YOU KEITH

pidgeot: i'm so stupid 

hunkmuffin: how did we not see this and we're even bigger nerds than him

pidgeot: i want to curl up in a hole and erase my entire existence 

kogayne: it

kogayne: wasn't that hard???

LaNCe: I NEED A DIFFERENT USERNAME NOW UGHHHHH FUCK

daddy: language 

LaNCe: bleh

hunkmuffin: what do you major in, Keith?

kogayne: astronomy and modern art

hunkmuffin: i'm aerospace engineering and biomedical engineering 

pidgeot: astrophysics, aeronautics and computer science 

kogayne: how are you alive

pidgeot: my blood has turned to caffeine 

hunkmuffin: ^^^

LaNCe: I'm marine biology and oceanology, also on the swim team wazgood

kogayne: oh

LaNCe: what do you mean 'oh' ??

kogayne: just didn't expect that

kogayne: from you

pidgeot: he's an idiot but he ain't stupid

LaNCe: that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Pidge

hunkmuffin: 10 points to Slytherin 

LaNCe: WHAT HOUSE ARE YOU IN KEITH

kogayne: Gryffindor 

hunkmuffin: i'm Hufflepuff, through and through 

LaNCe: hell yes you are

kogayne: now that doesn't surprise me

LaNCe: OKAY HOLD UP A MINUTE

LaNCe: I DON'T COME OFF AS DUMB DO I

hunkmuffin: ...

kogayne: ...

pidgeot: you do, lmao

LaNCe: hurtful

LaNCe: well, anyways, i'm Gryffindor too

LaNCe: and Pidge is the snake

pidgeot: i'm Slytherin 

LaNCe: hssssss

pidgeot: get off your phone and come home already 

LaNCe: un minuto hermana

hunkmuffin: English, Lance 

LaNCe: UN MINUTO ISNT HARD TO FIGURE OUT HUNK

pidgeot: it's okay i got google translate 

pidgeot: hermano 

LaNCe: awwwwwwwwww

kogayne: you're Mexican?

LaNCe: Cuban

princess: when he speaks in Spanish it's super hot

LaNCe: amshdjsjgsjsks 

hunkmuffin: i have to agree

pidgeot: i'm gay but still can't deny it

mateowth: you should see Keith's face right now lmao

daddy: Keith has this huge crush on some latino guy at schooakdjsjsjak

mateowth: Keith just decked Shiro hahahahahahhaha

pidgeot: but Shiro is huge

kogayne: and who said i'm not

mateowth: Keith is short, but he did some weird martial art is whole childhood 

daddy: which i now regret signing him up for that little bitch

LaNCe: gasp

LaNCe: dad swore 

pidgeot: i expected better, young man

hunkmuffin: is the world ending

mateowth: and to think, he's only 6

mateowth: not even kidding he was born on a leap year

kogayne: truth

LaNCe: HAHAHAHAHAH THATS FUCKING GOLD

pidgeot: Lance

pidgeot: stop

pidgeot: there's a child present

hunkmuffin: i really want to bake Shiro brownies

daddy: does that mean i can change my name to something other than 'daddy'

LaNCe: no

hunkmuffin: no

pidgeot: no

kogayne: yes

mateowth: no

princess: no 

LaNCe: where's Coran

princess: lecturing 

LaNCe: I love that guy

pidgeot: only coz you’re his favourite

LaNCe: I'm about to be your favourite too

LaNCe: open the front door I have like 3 bags full of pop tarts and I don't wanna drop my phone 

pidgeot: shsjejskskhrbeksgsh

 

pidgeot >> kogayne

pidgeot: you going to the pool to watch practise?

kogayne: course

pidgeot: gay

pidgeot: sit with me

kogayne: affirmative 

-

pidgeot: where are you?

kogayne: middle-ish

pidgeot: red beanie?

kogayne: that's the one

pidgeot: :p

 

-

 

"Keith?"

The boy looked up from his phone, "Pidge, yeah?"

She smiled, "Uh-huh." and sat on the concrete platform besides him.

"Oh, I see the meaning behind you username now." He smirked idly at her, dark hair falling into his eyes. 

"And what do you suppose it is?" She pulled out a text book from her bag and wiggled slightly so her back was flush against the next step.

"It's like a mixture of Pidge and midget, yeah?"

Pidge gaped at him, "You prick!" Using the thick book to wack him in the thigh, "It's the final evolution of a pidgey, you uncultured swine."

He snickered and rubbed where she had hit him, "That too." His eyes scanned her face, "You and Matt really do look alike."

Pidge snorted and gave him a once-over too, "And you look like-" then it hit her, "Holy shit." 

Her laughter echoed through the indoor aquatic centre, earning her a few confused glances and a harsh glare from a nearby coach. Keith frowned.

"I look like what?" He nudged her with his elbow, "Is it bad?"

"Depends on what you consider 'bad'." She croaked, not believing she hadn't made the connection straight away.

Keith was the same guy that Lance drooled over every lunch period- for over a year- but never had the courage to go up and talk to him.

"He's so beautiful it's scary, I prefer to admire from afar." 

Keith pouted, nose scrunching up slightly, then diverted his gaze back to the water. The team hadn't came out of the change rooms yet, so it was empty. The ripples soothed his static mind- it wasn't often he made new friends- and if he played his cards right, he could have three more soon enough.

The stench of chlorine was almost overbearing for the both of them, there were two Olympic sized pools; one for the boys and the other for the girls... much to Lance's luck. This meant Nyma barely had the opportunity to drown him, he should have known better than to mix profession with play.

Sudden shouting made Pidge flinch out of her thoughts. Keith had an expensive tablet resting against his knees, rough sketches filled the screen, and he nearly dropped it down the wide steps when the noise erupted.

The younger girl rolled her eyes at the jockey students and flipped through the pages, trying to find her current topic, grunting when she couldn't find a pen in her pocket, "Dammit."

She unzipped her overflowing bag and rummaged through it, "I swear I had another." Too used to using her laptop, Pidge was notorious for lacking pens and highlighters when she needed them most.

Her hands landed on something rubbery, "What the shit?" She mumbled and retracted her arm.

Then remembered, Lance left his goggles on his bed and she was supposed to give them to him at lunch- seems like the both forgot.

"Oops."

"What is it?" Keith asked, glancing up.

"I have Lance's goggles," She giggled, "They're prescription. So he's blind as a bat without them."

Keith nodded and looked down at the boy's filing out, "Are you gonna go give them to him?"

"Nah," she grinned deviously, "He can come up here."

Keith covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his chuckle, "Which one is he anyway?"

Pidge pursed her lips and tried to find the familiar tanned skin and tight blue trunks. "Probably still feeling his way out of the change room."

As if on cue, Lance emerged, eyes squinted and a scowl settled on his face, "There he is." She said, amused.

Keith stared, wide eyed. Lance was good looking, like really freaking attractive; chiseled features, dark complexion, strong body, cerulean eyes. Keith would know, because apparently Lance is the same person he'd frothed over every day since Freshman year; the sole reason he sat in the boiling hot centre, twice a week, for over an hour.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered.

Pidge gave an inquisitive look to him, hazel eyes gleaming with interest, "See something you like?"

"Shut up." He wheezed.

"Pidge, you spawn on Satan, throw me my goggles!" Lance called from the bottom step, hands on his slim hips.

"Come and get 'em, blue." She yelled back, dangling them out in front of her, "Wouldn't wanna crack your precious tinted lenses."

Lance swore at her and bent over to feel out the first step, "Hot and cold me, at least." He whined, lips twitching into his regular shit-eating smirk when he contacted with the cool surface.

Pidge was enjoying watching her friend struggle way too much- so much so- she didn't notice the deep flush on Keith's face or the way his trembling hand patted around for his phone, eyes refusing to leave Lance.

Lance's self-talk never ceased- but the language did switch as he got closer, Pidge giving him accurate directions.

"Voy a matar a ese pequeño diablo." He grumbled, unfocused vision settling on them when he was a few steps down.

Keith's soul left his body as Lance reached only two spaces away. This close he could see the freckles scattered over his stomach, ab muscles strong behind them.

"Okay, goggle me up."

Pidge huffed and tossed them to him, Lance fumbled a moment, before successfully having them in his grip.

"No sabes lo que estoy diciendo, que te jodas." 

"English, Lance." Pidge shook her head.

"That was on purpose, puta." He grunted and turned around, snapping the goggles onto his head, giving Keith a fair view of his rippling back.

Keith suppressed a whimper and squeezed his legs tighter together as Lance all but bounced down the stairs, going to join his team at the other end.

"Oh my god," Pidge seethed, noticing his raw bitten lips and red tinted cheeks, "Control your gay."

 

kogayne >> daddy

kogayne: abort

kogayne: i need immediate extraction 

daddy: what happened

kogayne: hot-latino-swimmer-guy is Lance

daddy: Lance?

kogayne: as in your friend Lance 

kogayne: that Lance

daddy: is there a problem?

kogayne: only the fact that now i can't check him out without feeling weird that I know him 

daddy: ask him out or something then

kogayne: wtf no 

daddy: sigh

-

kogayne: it's times like these i fully realise how gay i am

kogayne: he is one fine specimen wowee

daddy: do i have to be the one to hear this?

kogayne: who tf else am i gonna gay rant to

kogayne: lol gay rant

kogayne: gaynt 

daddy: why don't you just tell Lance you find him appealing, he is bi

kogayne: Shiro wtf no

daddy: i give up

 

LaNCe >> hunkmuffin, pidgeot, mateowth, daddy, princess and kogayne 

 

LaNCe: yo goblin

LaNCe: who were you sitting with at the pool?

LaNCe: is she cute

LaNCe: did you make Lance proud and get yo self a gf

pidgeot: he* 

LaNCe: even better

LaNCe: did you get me a bf

hunkmuffin: keep it in your pants, Lance 

pidgeot: it was Keith you nut

pidgeot: he had to leave early

LaNCe: oh gee

LaNCe: so you've witnessed, with your win two eyes, the mystery that is Keith Kogane 

pidgeot: was an experience 

LaNCe: that's 1/3, Hunk and I need to up our game

mateowth: we need to find Pidge a lady

pidgeot: pls

princess: can't i also get a man you bitches

kogayne: you could get any guy, Allura, wtf

princess: doesn't mean any guy could get me

pidgeot: tru 

LaNCe: i found you a guy, princess

LaNCe: <<

princess: shut up

pidgeot: shot down 

hunkmuffin: we all know he isn't serious about that anymore

kogayne: anymore?

daddy: don't get us started

mateowth: a truely horrific tale 

LaNCe: do not shame me

hunkmuffin: he pinned for Allura

hunkmuffin: like real hard.

LaNCe: lol that's what she said

daddy: stop

LaNCe: noted

princess: it was embarrassing... for the both of us

pidgeot: i nearly died of secondhand embarrassment 

pidgeot: harry potter pick up lines got him no where 

LaNCe: i knew it wasn't meant to be when she didn't know what quidditch was

mateowth: nerd

daddy: ...

pidgeot: ...

princess: ...

hunkmuffin: ...

kogayne: Matt, no

LaNCe: you're the nerdiest of us all

mateowth: SHIRO PROTECT ME

kogayne: you're sitting on his lap already 

pidgeot: lol i know who's lap you want to sit on

kogayne: if you wish to see tomorrow I suggest you shut up

daddy: did he subject you to torture as well, Pidge?

LaNCe: lol tell

hunkmuffin: i wanna know!!

pidgeot: in good time, friends. one minute with Keith and you all shall understand 

mateowth: Shiro just told me

mateowth: hahahhaa Keith is a goner

kogayne: you Holt siblings have death wishes

pidgeot: we all know the only person who wishes for death is Shiro 

daddy: yep

hunkmuffin: Shiro, do you want some brownies?

mateowth: i do

pidgeot: i do

LaNCe: i have to watch the carbs, i put a bit of body-fat on apparently 

kogayne: looked pretty good to me

daddy: please no more

mateowth: Shiro is suffering 

hunkmuffin: ...

hunkmuffin: i understand fully, Pidge 

princess: as do i 

pidgeot: it's horrible 

LaNCe: thanks man

LaNCe: i guess

LaNCe: hah

LaNCe: lol

kogayne: no problem?

pidgeot: i have a problem 

pidgeot: WOW I HAVE A PROBLEM

hunkmuffin: what's wrong?

LaNCe: i know that panic

LaNCe: i get that panic daily

LaNCe: she's spotted a hot girl

princess: omg!!

daddy: you're too young

mateowth: shut up, you're 6

mateowth: continue on, sister 

kogayne: girls scare me

pidgeot: OKAY OKAY

pidgeot: IM at THE LIBRARY

pidgeot: she just walks in all 'glasses and over sized sweater' and that gay shit

pidgeot: HER HAIR IS IN A side BRAID

pidgeot: a fucking side braid

pidgeot: it's so long and dark and wow

pidgeot: she has really pretty blue eyes

pidgeot: she's sitting across from me

pidgeot: OH LORD I JUST SAW WHAT SONG SHES LISTENING TO AND ITS HAMILTON

pidgeot: ... i've found the one for me

kogayne: Hamilton?

kogayne: immediate approval

kogayne: put a ring on it

hunkmuffin: talk to her, Pidge!

LaNCe: tell her you're gay and ready 

hunkmuffin: Lance, no

LaNCe: sentient and willing?

daddy: no

daddy: do talk to her though 

mateowth: both the holt spawns are gay icons 

mateowth: i've never felt prouder 

pidgeot: what do i freaking say, Allura help 

princess: tell her how you like Hamilton, mutual interest, start a conversation 

pidgeot: omg okay

pidgeot: i'm doing it

pidgeot: i'm going in

pidgeot: wish me luck 

LaNCe: thank god

LaNCe: she needs to get laid

LaNCe: so uptight

kogayne: maybe she wants more than just sex

LaNCe: meh

mateowth: let's not talk about my 12 year old sister having sex

daddy: babe, she's 19

mateowth: nope

hunkmuffin: i think pidge would make an amazing girlfriend 

princess: i agree

kogayne: if she doesn't hit them with science books

LaNCe: ?

kogayne: dw 

mateowth: imagine it

mateowth: 'death by science book'

mateowth: what a way to go

daddy: i need a nap

princess: don't we all

mateowth: bye bye, our bed summons us

princess: i am heading to class, talk later xx

LaNCe: peace 

hunkmuffin: bye guys!

kogayne: cya

hunkmuffin: Lance, where are you?

LaNCe: campus café, why?

hunkmuffin: what you doing there

LaNCe: having coffee with a friend

kogayne: a friend or a FRiend

hunkmuffin: i need to study tonight, no fooling around in our flat

LaNCe: omg stop

LaNCe: he's just a friend 

LaNCe: if i was looking for a root i wouldn't be texting

LaNCe: amateur detectives 

kogayne: right

pidgeot: GUUUUUYS

pidgeot: SHES A M A Z I N G

hunkmuffin: that's great news, Pidge!

LaNCe: i feel like if we didn't know hunk in real life all of his texts would sound super sarcastic 

LaNCe: big mood

pidgeot: LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HER FFS

kogayne: sorry, go on

LaNCe: i'm all ears

LaNCe: eyes*

pidgeot: her name is Skylar

pidgeot: how fckn cute

pidgeot: she's 20

pidgeot: loves Hamilton!!!!!!!!!

pidgeot: majors in English literature and philosophy 

pidgeot: such a pure soul

pidgeot: i'm so gay

hunkmuffin: awww, go Pidge!

LaNCe: did ya get her didgits

pidgeot: no, but we are meeting up to study again tomorrow 

pidgeot: eep

LaNCe: oooo a studly date

kogayne: you stole that from Good Luck Charlie

LaNCe: you know that show?

kogayne: who doesn't 

LaNCe: i need to meet this kid 

hunkmuffin: want me to make brownies for you to take?

pidgeot: any excuse for brownies

pidgeot: yes ofc 

hunkmuffin: yay!

LaNCe: how bouts while Pidge goes and gays it up (btw extremely proud) Keith comes and eats with Hunk and I

pidgeot: oh he'd love that

kogayne: okay

kogayne: sure

kogayne: sounds good

hunkmuffin: brownies for all! 

 

pidge >> hunkmuffin, kogayne, princess, daddy and LaNCe

 

pidgeot: help

pidgeot: what do i wear

princess: i'm on my way over

pidgeot: fuck you're a blessing

-

princess: i must say, Pidge looks positively stunning

LaNCe: that isn't hard for her to accomplish 

hunkmuffin: go get em' tiger

kogayne: gayby is growing up

daddy: Matt says 'use protection'

hunkmuffin: but... they're both girls??

daddy: Matt says you can never be too sure

kogayne: i don't think that's how it works

daddy: i've learnt not to question him

pidgeot: i'm at the place we're supposed to be meeting

pidgeot: sorta

pidgeot: i'm hiding behind a tree

pidgeot: she looks rly pretty today 

pidgeot: i'm going in blind since ya'll are ghosting me

LaNCe: oops

LaNCe: good luck <3

hunkmuffin: don't forget to give me credit for the brownies ;)

kogayne: !!

pidgeot: ttyl

pidgeot: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo there are some very nice coincidences AYE
> 
> Next chapter will be when Keith and Lance meet officially... also young Pidgey might get a gf (my OC) well lez see (pun intended)
> 
> Also I have plenty of klance fics in the works- comment if you want some summaries of them so I can get some encouragement? Thank you!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I’m shocked by the amount of support chapter 1 got, youre all beautiful ILY
> 
>  
> 
> Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

kogayne >> LaNCe and hunkmuffin

 

kogayne: where are you guys sitting 

hunkmuffin: the table under the willow tree :)

kogayne: ... isn't pidge studying near there

LaNCe: she's our best friend 

LaNCe: ain't some random hoe gon slide in without us thoroughly examining her first

LaNCe: get with it, keithers

hunkmuffin: ignore him, i made brownies 

kogayne: angel

 

-

 

“I can barley see them!” Lance voiced his complaints verbally for the sixth time that hour. Hunk was surely getting sick of him, but could you blame Lance for being frustrated when he’d picked this spot to purposely spy on Pidge- only for her to notice and move to a table further away? 

Hunk shrugged, not minding too much as he knew Pidge would come home and give them a total rendition of the entire experience. Lance knew this too- he was just marginally more impatient than the bigger boy.

“Just let her do her thing, man.” He continued tapping at his phone, smiling at an on-going petty argument between Matt and Shiro in a group chat, staying dormant so they wouldn’t realise they weren’t personal messaging.

Lance groaned loudly, flopping onto the slightly damp table, not bringing himself to care if he got a splinter, “But I wanna see now.” He whined.

The paint on the edge of the wood was peeling, rolling into a little spiral, practically begging for Lance to pick at it.

“Uh, h-hey.” An unfamiliar voice chimed.

Lance turned his head to the other side, so he was facing Hunk and the new-comer. He was greeted with a unruly mess of hair and smouldering, dark eyes, both of which were highly recognisable in his book.

It was corner-table guy.

Lance shot up straight immediately, wide-eyed and slightly eager.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Hunk turned his phone off and smiled politely, nudging Lance sharply in the thigh.

The poor guy looked terribly awkward, shuffling from foot to foot, “We’re eating lunch together, right?” He stared down at his black converse with a flaky cringe on his face, hoping he didn’t seem too off-putting.

“Oh!” Hunk exclaimed, “Keith!”

“That’s me.” Keith smiled tightly, sliding into the table on the opposite side, keeping the tight grip on his satchel even as he relaxed into the seat.

Lance stared, dumbfounded.

Oh Pidge was going to pay for this.

Realising he hadn’t spoken a word and Keith appeared to be wilt under his intense gaze, he shook out of his trance and beamed, “I’m Lance.” He leant his chin on a folded palm, “But you can call me tonight.”

Keith’s face turned a shade so deep it’d easily rival the maroon hoodie he was currently wearing. He gawked at the tanned boy, at a loss for words and contemplating standing up, running away, moving to a foreign country and changing his name to Esteban. 

“Ignore him.” Hunk chided, “We left the muffler at home.”

His shocked eyes snapped to Hunk, shoulders visibly un-tensing and lips tilting upwards slightly at Hunk’s easy going aura.

“Too bad,” he smirked, hand reaching down to pull a container from his bag.

Lance sneered at his friend, “Rude.” Then angrily tore open his crisps, chewing with an exaggerated huff.

 

-

 

hunkmuffin >> pidgeot, mateowth, daddy and princess 

 

hunkmuffin: i just watched the gayest shit go down

hunkmuffin: pidge you did not mention Keith is corner-table dude!

pidgeot: hahaha isn't it great

pidgeot: they're so dumb

daddy: 'corner-table dude' ??

hunkmuffin: only the guy Lance has stared at for months!!

daddy: you're joking right

mateowth: this is A M A Z I N G

princess: i squealed

princess: Lance has gushed about Keith before without even realising who it was!!! so cute!!!!

daddy: the funny thing is that Keith has crushed on Lance since freshman year

daddy: but that didn't come from me

pidgeot: shut the fuck up

mateowth: plot thickens

hunkmuffin: WHAAAAAAAT

princess: i just got excused from the store i was in for screaming!

daddy: well, what do we do now

pidgeot: meddle?

hunkmuffin: or...

hunkmuffin: let them sort it out themselves!

mateowth: lmao meddle it is

princess: consider me in

hunkmuffin: i can't resist 

daddy: look

daddy: not that i don't love Lance 

daddy: but

daddy: Keith is my brother 

daddy: and... well... we all know Lance's... relationship habits?

hunkmuffin: you don't want Keith to get hurt, i understand that 100%

pidgeot: but what if Keith is the answer to all our preyers ??

mateowth: Pidge, to be fair

mateowth: you've said that about like 4 of Lance's last endeavours 

daddy: and look how they turned out

hunkmuffin: oh man

hunkmuffin: i didn't even think of that

hunkmuffin: i just get so carried away when i see potential!

pidgeot: we know

daddy: so no meddling

mateowth: but dad

pidgeot: not even a little?

daddy: my word is final 

hunkmuffin: boi he's serious

daddy: i will turn this car around 

mateowth: im wheezing

 

-

 

LaNCe >> pidgeot 

 

LaNCe: you DEVIOUS little monster 

LaNCe: I haVe NevER FeLT So betRAYED

pidgeot: idk what u talkin bout

LaNCe: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT GREMLIN

pidgeot: nope

LaNCe: HOW ABOUT HOW KEITH IS CORNER TABLE DUDE

pidgeot: doesn’t ring a bell

LaNCe: EVIL

pidgeot: i didn’t make the connection until you just mentioned it 

LaNCe: COUGH COUGH

LaNCe: SRY IM ALLERGIC TO BULLSHIT

pidgeot: you should get that checked out as there are no bulls around here

LaNCe: you know what

LaNCe: im bringing out the big guns

LaNCe: just u wait 

pidgeot: im shaking in my boots

 

-

 

pidgeot >> LaNCe, daddy, mateowth, kogayne, princess and hunkmuffin 

 

pidgeot: so while i was chatting up my future girlfriend what were you freaks doing 

kogayne: i met Lance and Hunk properly

LaNCe: i met Keith

hunkmuffin: i suffered

mateowth: Shiro and I had the house to ourselves

mateowth: YALL KNOW WHAT WENT DOWN

daddy: Matthew

LaNCe: YAY MATT GOT LAID !!

pidgeot: they've been dating for like 3 years

pidgeot: it isn't a rare occurrence

LaNCe: still 

daddy: ALRIGHT

daddy: changing the subject

daddy: Pidge, how did your study session go?

pidgeot: fucking awesome

pidgeot: she's bi!!! so i actually have a fucking chance

pidgeot: not to mention she loves Harry Potter... i told her she'd get along with Lance

kogayne: who doesn't get along with Lance

kogayne: but also i'm happy for you

LaNCe: tru im pretty lovable 

LaNCe: CONGRATS LITTLE SIS!!!!!

LaNCe: Hunk is cooking dinner, but trust me when i say he's crying

mateowth: oh god she's growing up

daddy: i'm looking forward to meeting her

princess: KADHSIANBSSNKA YESSSSS IT WAS TOTALLY MY OUTFIT CHOICE

princess: just joking you little charmer

pidgeot: thanks fellas

pidgeot: but you can't meet her yet

kogayne: wha

LaNCe: WHAT!!!!!!!?????

mateowth: you can't hold me back

daddy: :(

princess: BUT WHYYYYYYYYYY

LaNCe: Hunk is crying harder

LaNCe: look what you did, gremlin

pidgeot: SHES BI

pidgeot: that means she's likes girls and guys

pidgeot: YOU LOT ALL HAPPEN TO BE ATTRACTIVE

pidgeot: SHIRO HAS ALL THOSE MUSCLES AND MAKES STRAIGHT MEN DROOL

pidgeot: ALLURA IS A FUCKING GODDESS

pidgeot: HUNK WAS SENT FROM THE GODS AND CAN BAKE

pidgeot: KEITH HAS HIS EMO-BAD-BOY THING GOING AND REALLY PRETTY EYES

pidgeot: LANCE IS SPANISH!!! SWIM CAPTAIN!!! NUFF SAID

pidgeot: not too worried about Coran or Matt coz weird

pidgeot: BUT STILL??? DO YOU SEE MY POINT???

pidgeot: i'm 5"4, freckly and ginger 

mateowth: pidge...

daddy: i didn't know you felt that way

hunkmuffin: i'm started on the brownies 

princess: i don't know what to say

kogayne: um

LaNCe: okay, listen up.

LaNCe: you are smarter than all of us combined

LaNCe: you're friggen hilariously sarcastic

LaNCe: a fucking awesome friend... when you want to be 

LaNCe: and your appearance?

LaNCe: you're beautiful, Pidge.

LaNCe: take it from me, if she's even worth it- she will like you for who you are not the way you look

LaNCe: never ever say anything like that again

LaNCe: now get the fuck home so we can cuddle and binge crappy movies 

daddy: never thought i'd say this... but i agree with Lance. You're amazing, Pidge.

mateowth: dude you're my best friend, my rock. anyone would be lucky to have you

princess: its all been said so wonderfully. you're our family, Pidge!

hunkmuffin: there's tears in the brownie mix, but seriously bro, you're awesome idk how you couldn't see that

kogayne: you're the best cryptid there is 

kogayne: i ruined it didn't i 

LaNCe: oh my god

pidgeot: thanks guys, seriously

pidgeot: i appreciate you all so much

daddy: anything for you

mateowth: pls tell us when you're feeling insecure so you don't blow like that again, i leaked from my eyeballs

princess: we love you!

hunkmuffin: brownies are in the oven 

LaNCe: anytime, piglet

pidgeot: :)

 

-

 

daddy >> kogayne

 

daddy: how'd you go after /really/ meeting Lance

kogayne: i'm a goner

daddy: i don't doubt it 

 

-

 

hunkmuffin >> princess, daddy, mateowth and kogayne 

 

hunkmuffin: incase anyone was worried- Pidge is doing better 

'hunkmuffin' sent an image!

hunkmuffin: lanceandpidgecuddling.jpeg   
(Lance laying on the couch, back down. Pidge with her face pressed to his chest. Arms around each other. Both asleep.)

mateowth: that is the cutest shit i've ever seen

daddy: i'm glad she's doing better

princess: Lance looks so different asleep

hunkmuffin: i know right!

kogayne: still pretty tho

kogayne: petty*

kogayne: so so petty*

daddy: Keith, everyone knows, it's okay

kogayne: HOW

mateowth: Shiro told me

princess: its obvious

hunkmuffin: yeah man, you don't do a very good job at hiding it

kogayne: oh god

kogayne: if you guys know then Pidge obviously does

kogayne: DOES LANCE KNOW

hunkmuffin: as much success he has with sexual intentions, he's very oblivious when it comes to actual feelings 

daddy: pretty much

mateowth: he would have no idea, dw

princess: actually we'd like to talk to you about something 

princess: we understand you like him, but tred lightly 

hunkmuffin: he's my best friend

hunkmuffin: but you're my friend too and i know what he's like

daddy: we don't want you to get hurt

mateowth: that boy can't even commit to the same gym for too long, let alone a relationship 

kogayne: it's just a stupid crush based on appearance 

kogayne: it will pass

kogayne: i know it wouldn’t work, okay

daddy: that isn't what we meant 

kogayne: it's fine, Shiro 

'kogayne' has left the conversation 

mateowth: well that went well 

daddy: Matthew 

hunkmuffin: let me talk to him

 

.

 

hunkmuffin >> kogayne 

 

hunkmuffin: hey dude

kogayne: i'm sorry about the group chat... 

hunkmuffin: don't sweat it, man

hunkmuffin: you can talk to me you know

hunkmuffin: i know lance better than anyone 

kogayne: you won't tell him, right?

hunkmuffin: nothing you don't want me to

kogayne: it's really nothing to worry about

kogayne: it stings a bit, yeah

kogayne: but if i've leant anything over the last 20 years it’s that i don't get attached

kogayne: so there's really nothing wrong

hunkmuffin: okay...

hunkmuffin: i'm still bringing in brownies tomorrow... if Lance and Pidge don't eat them all

kogayne: thanks, Hunk

 

-

 

pidgeot >> kogayne, hunkmuffin, princess, LaNCe, mateowth and daddy 

 

pidgeot: my aesthetic is the kid on the playground who tells all the other kids that ring around the rosie is about the Black Plague 

LaNCe: well aren’t you just a little ray of pitch black

hunkmuffin: there aren’t even any parks near our apartment ??

mateowth: let alone why are you at a park ??

princess: ... and watching children too ? 

pidgeot: honestly i don’t even play an active role in my life shit just happens and im like oh is this what we’re doing now ok

daddy: so you impulsively walked to a playground 

pidgeot: idek im at the local botanical gardens for some reason

hunkmuffin: THATS A SOLID HOUR HIKE

pidgeot: just had a lot on my mind 

kogayne: you okay?

daddy: do you need us to come get you?

hunkmuffin: i can make a mean batch of brownies 

LaNCe: you alright gremlin?

princess: can we help?

mateowth: BITCH FCKN REPLY IM WORRIED

pidgeot: im srsly fine

pidgeot: i was just thinking about how 

pidgeot: the reason that the plural of goose is geese but the plural of moose is not meese is because goose derives from the ancient germanic word undergoing strong declension, in the pattern of foot/feet and tooth/teeth, wherin oo is mutated to ee, however ‘moose’ is a Native American word added to the English lexicon only -400 years ago, and lacks the etymological reason to be pluralised that way.

mateowth: keep talking dirty to me ooo

pidgeot: are you a hotdog ?

pidgeot: because that was in-bread 

mateowth: HARHAR

hunkmuffin: yeah she’s okay

pidgeot: i lost track of time is all 

LaNCe: promise ?

pidgeot: promise.

princess: thank goodness!

kogayne: im glad you’re okay B1

pidgeot: you know it B2

LaNCe: SHIRO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THEYRE RUINING BANANAS IN PYJAMAS FOR ME WITH THEIR FREAKY SHIT 

pidgeot: silence, you uneducated peanut 

 

-

 

LaNCe >> hunkmuffin, pidgeot, daddy, princess, kogayne and matewoth

 

LaNCe: hey

LaNCe: hah

LaNCe: hey guys

hunkmuffin: don’t listen i’m warning you

LaNCe: i think our AC is broke 

hunkmuffin: hoe don’t do it

LaNCe: it’s chilly in here

‘LaNCe’ sent an image!

LaNCe: hahhahahahachilly.jpeg  
(Hunk cooking a big pot of Chilly. He does not look impressed.)

daddy: could you hear my disappointed sigh from the other side of town?

pidgeot: yep

kogayne: i heard it through the wall

mateowth: a shiver went down my spine 

mateowth: the stench of failure comes in thick waves from you, boy

princess: there are approximately 1,013,913 words in the English language but i could never string any of them together to explain how much i want to hit you with a chair

LaNCe: oh come on it wasn’t that bad!

pidgeot: do you want salt with your answer

LaNCe: sodium free pls

pidgeot: then i got nothing

kogayne: it wasn’t the worst thing he’s said

mateowth: omfg

daddy: face palms

pidgeot: christ, B2

princess: laughs

LaNCe: THANK YOU KEITH, THESE GUYS DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY’RE TALKING ABOUT

pidgeot: maybe he just wanted u to shut up

hunkmuffin: yeh right

princess: kill em with kindness!

kogayne: or a knife

kogayne: whichever’s closest

daddy: you shouldn’t promote murder

kogayne: we all have our flaws

mateowth: so he’s a A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER

princess: are we bad people

hunkmuffin: depends who you ask

LaNCe: dab dab dab

kogayne: stab stab stab

princess: what would you even say if you got stabbed?

hunkmuffin: appropriate responses to being stabbed. go.

daddy: rude

mateowth: that’s fair

pidgeot: not again

LaNCe: are you gonna want this back or can i keep it

princess: HAHAHHAHA 

kogayne: you just got stabbed why are you laughing

princess: oh, i wouldn’t let anyone have the opportunity to stab me in the first place

princess: so i’m sittin pretty atm

LaNCe: i just shot you with a rifle

princess: you have bad aim

princess: plus you’re already dead from a knife in the gut

LaNCe: fuck

kogayne: im not dead

hunkmuffin: either

daddy: no one could kill either of you

daddy: you’re both too pure

kogayne: I AM NOT PURE

LaNCe: EMO MULLET?? PURE?? PFFFT

pidgeot: keith just thinks he’s scary

princess: Keith, you and hunk are our resident sunflowers 

hunkmuffin: my favourite colour is yellow!

kogayne: mine is red

kogayne: for blood

mateowth: yesterday Keith was head banging in the bathroom and head butted the sink

mateowth: so he walks out pouting and says ‘punk is dangerous’

mateowth: then clung to shiro for like an hour bc he was ‘traumatised’ 

LaNCe: PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT A PHOTO OF THAT PLEASE

pidgeot: HAHAHAHHAHAH KEITH HAAHAHHAH

princess: see. pure.

‘mateowth’ sent an image!

mateowth: keithbeingclingy.jpeg  
(Keith on Shiro’s back, head on his shoulder, pouting.)

hunkmuffin: HES LIKE A KOALA OHHHH MY GOD

pidgeot: AHHHHHHHHH THATS MY NEW SCREEN SAVER

daddy: Matthew

kogayne: you have a death wish

mateowth: no that’s shiro 

LaNCe: idk why im crying in the club rn

princess: that is quite adorable

kogayne: i am tHE NIGHT

mateowth: precious

kogayne: just wait till i get home, ugly 

mateowth: WRONG

mateowth: you can’t spell Matt Holt without hot

kogayne: can’t spell it without thot either 

hunkmuffin: your name has ‘math’ in it!!

LaNCe: tol ham

pidgeot: yep... moments over

LaNCe: UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how was it?
> 
> Comment your thoughts :) x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shatt & some painful pining
> 
> Warning: HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS!!!
> 
> pidgeot: Pidge  
> LaNCe: Lance  
> daddy: Shiro  
> kogayne: Keith  
> hunkmuffin: Hunk  
> coolran: Coran  
> mateowth: Matt  
> princess: Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! I love reading them! :)

daddy >> mateowth

 

daddy: don’t forget to feed Kuro 

mateowth: omfg

daddy: and your goldfish!

daddy: these ones have lasted two whole weeks! 

daddy: that’s two weeks longer than usual!

mateowth: low blow shiro strikes again

matewoth: i would never neglect my children 

daddy: also

daddy: don’t use the oven 

daddy: you’re limited to the microwave and toaster 

daddy: AND KEITH ISNT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN

mateowth: shit u rite about the Keith part

mateowth: ill set a good example

mateowth: and i know how to work an oven

daddy: tell that to the charred up one now rotting at the dump and the burn marks on the walls

mateowth: one time.

mateowth: i lit an oven on fire ONE TIME

daddy: one time too many 

daddy: and don’t think Coleen didn’t tell me about the time you were seven

mateowth: r u european because europiece of shit

daddy: im literally flying to Japan to visit relatives

daddy: im sitting in the airport

daddy: im asian 

matewoth: seMANTICS!

mateowth: r u eurasian because eurasianpiece of shit

daddy: im trying to raise you, so i am raising a piece of shit

mateowth: omg babe

mateowth: that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me

daddy: Mathew 

mateowth: lmao daddy Shiro is canon

daddy: sigh

daddy: just don’t use the oven.

daddy: remember to eat

mateowth: i already diiiiiiiid

daddy: cereal and alcohol doesn’t count

mateowth: yOU KNOW MY NAME NOT MY STORY

daddy: i left meals in the fridge for you to heat up

mateowth: ...

mateowth: the veggie soup i really like?

daddy: yes

mateowth: baby i love you

daddy: i love you too 

mateowth: are you bringing me back more plushies

daddy: it’s tradition 

mateowth: you know i adore you so much right

daddy: i know you do

daddy: oh and take Kuro for a walk AT LEAST every two days

mateowth: UGHHH I KNOW

mateowth: btw i miss you already

daddy: i miss you too

daddy: my flight just got called, i have to go

mateowth: be safe

daddy: you too

daddy: remember you can’t put spoons in the oven 

mateowth: wait... really?

daddy: yes really

daddy: okay i’m going

daddy: love u

mateowth: love you more

daddy: not possible

mateowth: <3

 

 

mateowth >> LaNCe, pidgeot, kogayne, hunkmuffin, princess & daddy

 

mateowth: im officially lonely

mateowth: shiro is on his flight 

mateowth: keith is out probably doing something illegal 

mateowth: pretty sure pidge is with him

mateowth: someone talk to mi

LaNCe: bless you 

LaNCe: wAIT

LaNCe: my cat sneezed while i was trying to type hey

LaNCe: not my proudest moment 

LaNCe: but HEY

mateowth: anybody else?

LaNCe: hmph

mateowth: literally anyone

LaNCe: srsly dude ?

mateowth: LANCE!

mateowth: MY FAVOURITE CHILD!

LaNCe: hey there

pidgeot: i smelt someone praising Lance and came as quick as i could 

pidgeot: im still better

LaNCe: AT LEAST I CAN DRINK

pidgeot: I CAN DOWN A CAPRI SUN IN ONE SUCC WANNA GO

LaNCe: don’t talk to me or my 47 mood swings ever again 

pidgeot: wITH PLEASURE !

LaNCe: i luv u

pidgeot: ditto

LaNCe: bro <3

pidgeot. bro. <3

mateowth: well now that that’s over

mateowth: time to listen to me wallow in self pity

pidgeot: keith should be home soon 

pidgeot: we just split

hunkmuffin: please tell me whatever you were doing was legal

pidgeot: of course it was!

kogayne: hahahhaha

pidgeot: there’s nothing illegal about cryptid hunting

kogayne: but doing it in an abandoned building kinda is

pidgeot: KEITH

hunkmuffin: you guys did breaking and entering?

LaNCe: WITHOUT ME!?

mateowth: WITHOUT ME?!

hunkmuffin: GUYS ITS ILLEGAL

hunkmuffin: plus those places are all like super haunted

pidgeot: exactly

kogayne: we ain’t gonna find cryptids at McDonald’s 

LaNCe: actually im not too sure about that

LaNCe: ive seen a fair few strange customers

kogayne: like what

LaNCe: one guy had a hunchback, a snaggle tooth and a voice like golem

LaNCe: i nearly broke into a disney song 

kogayne: that isn’t supernatural tho

LaNCe: well there was something super/un/natural about it

hunkmuffin: what did he order

LaNCe: A SALAD

mateowth: EWWWWK

pidgeot: UGHH I HATE THOSE PEOPLE

kogayne: ordering a salad from mcdonalds is like asking a prostitute for a hug

hunkmuffin: come on guys, let’s spread love

pidgeot: i spread hatred 

LaNCe: i spread legs 

LaNCe: do u ever look back at your mistakes 

LaNCe: and cry a little 

kogayne: im sure your mum does when she looks at you

mateowth: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CEDNWQIYIU

pidgeot: IM IN TEARS

hunkmuffin: OH MY GOD

princess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KEITH 

LaNCe: WHY HATE ON ME

LaNCe: name one mean things ive done or said ever !!

hunkmuffin: you convinced me eggs weren’t real

pidgeot: you dropped my phone out of the car window 

pidgeot: on the highway 

mateowth: you froze my keys in a block of water when i had work the next day

princess: you mixed all my nail polishes together for a ‘science project’ 

kogayne: wow lance

LaNCe: and i still remain extremely sorry for all of that

pidgeot: bullshit

hunkmuffin: you are not 

mateowth: fuck outta here

princess: oh pAHlease

LaNCe: forgive me father for i have sinned 

pidge: HAIL SATAN

kogayne: RAIN SATAN

hunkmuffin: SNOW SATAN

princess: tomorrow there is a 83% chance of precipiSATAN

mateowth: it’ll be foggy in the morning, lots of condenSATAN

LaNCe: okay guys

LaNCe: three things i don’t need in my life

LaNCe: 1. wasps

LaNCe: 2. those stringy things on bananas 

LaNCe: 3. YouTube ads

LaNCe: 4. YOUR SHIT

hunkmuffin: i agree strongly on number 2

pidgeot: i spiritually connect with number 3

kogayne: im allergic to wasps and bees so #1 is highly relatable 

mateowth: SAVE THE BEES

kogayne: kill the mf bees

LaNCe: omg keith haven’t you seen the bee movie

LaNCe: the world would bee so bad without bees

hunkmuffin: bees are cute but deadly 

hunkmuffin: kind of like pidge 

pidgeot: FUCK YOU

mateowth: agreed.

mateowth: pidge ur officially a bee

pidgeot: can i at least be the queen bee

kogayne: you wanna be popping out babies all day?

pidgeot: change of plans i wanna be those super buff bees that go fight flowers 

LaNCe: don’t we all

princess: no, not really 

hunkmuffin: can’t say it’s crossed my mind 

kogayne: okay but we’ve all wanted to be paladins of Voltron, right?

LaNCe: you mean that 1980s show?

kogayne: yeah

LaNCe: YES I WANT A GIANT LION FARK

pidgeot: ME TOO

hunkmuffin: i shotty the yellow one

mateowth: we all know who pidge is...

LaNCe: HAHAHHA MIDGET

pidgeot: IM GAINING ON KEITH

kogayne: fuck off ya not

hunkmuffin: she kinda is

LaNCe: aw keef is short

kogayne: ah

pidgeot: anyone else read that in the voice of the baby from the peanut butter video?

LaNCe: sobbing real tears

kogayne: UGH

princess: okay but im obviously the princess :*

mateowth: never heard anything truer

hunkmuffin: wiser words have never been spoken

-

daddy: ...

daddy: what the fuck

 

 

kogayne >> LaNCe, daddy, princess, hunkmuffin, mateowth and pidgeot 

 

kogayne: help me

kogayne: to quote pretty little liars 

kogayne: SOS

daddy: what did you do

LaNCe: here

pidgeot: and queer

princess: what’s up ?

hunkmuffin: at your service 

kogayne: thank god

kogayne: okay so

kogayne: im at a job interview 

kogayne: and a girl asked me on a .... date 

daddy: you’re getting a job?

daddy: are you feeling okay?

pidgeot: HAHHAHAHAHA THE HETS ARE UPON YOU

LaNCe: is she cute

hunkmuffin: aww i hope you get the job!

mateowth: how have you survived without an income ?

kogayne: i have a full time job already

kogayne: it’s called being hardcore 

LaNCe: snort

kogayne: but i think you’re missing the point

kogayne: IM HIDING IN THE TOILET WHAT DO I DO 

princess: be nice?

kogayne: im not interested in being polite or heterosexual 

daddy: why don’t you just walk away ??

kogayne: SHES GONNA BE MY NEW MANAGER 

hunkmuffin: ah... ill start the brownies 

pidgeot: where are you im coming 

kogayne: to save me?

pidgeot: no to record you ya fuckwit

kogayne: she spoke french and I’m like I DONT UNDERSTAND FUCKING CROISSANT 

princess: the French gave us many great things 

LaNCe: french toast

pidgeot: the guillotine 

kogayne: ill just say i’m tired, that works right?

mateowth: it’s noon

kogayne: time isn’t real 

hunkmuffin: what, from the bottom of my heart, the fuck

LaNCe: just let Lancey Lance do the talking 

pidgeot: if you get any cockier your head will explode 

LaNCe: i gotta boost my own own when no one else wants to

mateowth: u always boost ur ego

LaNCe: BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WANTS TO

pidgeot: that was so extra

LaNCe: extra is my middle name

LaNCe: and first and last

LaNCe: hiya im Extra Extra Extra nice to meet u 

kogayne: um,,, i walked out and she basically dragged me to a table

kogyane: we both have milkshakes 

kogayne: PLEASE HELP

pidgeot: lance

LaNCe: we are on our way

LaNCe: and lancey lance has got a plan

kogayne: oh no

-

LaNCe: wait where are you

kogayne: Missy’s café

 

-

 

“And so Marsha asked why she wasn’t invited and I’m like ‘because you’re a bitch’ and I was just being honest but she got so angry anyways, can you believe that?”

Keith nodded dumbly, head spinning from the rapid turn of events it just went through. One minute he was speed walking from the bathroom towards the entrance, and the next he found himself sitting in a booth with a strawberry milkshake growing warmer by the second in front of him. He didn’t even have coherent enough thoughts to tell the girl he’s lactose intolerant as she excitedly called over a waitress.

Amy sighed, leaning into her hand and looking over the rim of her milkshake, “You aren’t like other guys, are you?”

It sounded like a statement rather than a question, he pulled a tight smile and, for the seventh time, glanced out the window to check for Lance’s beat up truck pulling into the café’s parking lot.

“I-I guess,” he stutters, suppressing a shudder when Amy bit her lip and leant forwards. Her curled ponytail fell over her shoulder, lips pulled in a taut little grin, “I like that.”

Keith flushed deeply, ducking his head to stare down at the marble table, he bought his clammy hands up from his lap and tugged the stainless steel cup closer, taking a lengthy sip and silently preying for the dairy to kill him.

“You know,” she began again, raising to her feet and pushing her face uncomfortably close to Keith’s own, “Nobody is home at my flat.”

Keith gawked. Breaks squealed in the distance. The giant clock ticking over the top of the counter bar read 12:47. He inwardly cringed. This girl was attempting a pick-up during the lunch hour?

“Uh-“ he started, but, much to his relief, was cut off as a warm heat slamming into his side.

“Hey babe,” a familiar voice spoke, “Ooo, milkshake!”

He turned his head to be greeted by Lance’s side profile. Now this... this is even more confusing than Amy’s rant about Marsha. The arm slung loosely around his shoulders burnt his skin, Lance’s cheek was grazing his in dangerous proximity as the boy slurped at Keith’s milkshake, “Aren’t you intolerant to dairy, babe?”

Keith’s mouth, somehow, dropped even further open. Lance cleared his throat and gave him a subtle pointed look, “O-oh!” He allowed himself to melt into Lance’s embrace, “Yeah, I am... babe?”

Someone in the booth behind them snorted loudly, and Keith agrees, his awkwardness his a very fucking laughable matter.

Amy cleared her throat, Lance looked up, eyes widening as if he hadn’t even realised she was there in the first place, “And who might you be?” She raised a thin eyebrow.

Lance rolled his shoulders and kicked his chin out, “The names Lance.”

“Amy.” She fiddled with her straw, “Keith and I are kind of busy. So if you don’t mind, could you leave us alone?”

Keith gripped onto Lance’s knee, a silent plea for him to stay close. The taller boy’s lips curved upwards, sending Keith’s heart into a flurry of stutters.

“Ah, I think you got the wrong idea,” He dropped his arm to Keith’s waist, “Because Keith here is my boyfriend.”

Amy’s nostrils flared, she gave Keith an incredulous look, “Really now?”

He nodded, fitting his head onto Lance’s shoulder, “I tried to tell you.” He mumbled.

Her manicured nails dug deeply into her arm, “Well that’s just great, all the hot ones are either faggots or taken.”

Keith felt himself stiffen. As a gay man, of course he’d come across his fair share or homophobia and small minded jerks, that doesn’t mean that each time it’s any less confronting. He felt a brick sink heavily in his stomach, feeling like the breath got punched out of him.

“Excuse me?” Lance’s voice was unfamiliarly low, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me!” She screeched, throwing her hands up in exasperation, “You’re both filthy faggots! People like you deserve to rot in hell!”

Lance stood abruptly, looking down at a teary-eyed, furrow-browed Keith. His jaw tightened at the sight, always the protective one when it came to all kinds of relationships, and Keith is his friend. 

“Time to go.” He said, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him up, being the well-needed support for his weak legs, “Come one.”

Keith grabbed his bag and followed without hesitance, curling in on himself and frowning deeply. They made it half way to the door, Pidge scrambling from her hiding place to grip Keith’s arm.

“Wait.” Lance stopped, he squeezed Keith’s hand then let it go, turning back to the brooding girl typing rapidly on her phone.

“Hey Amy,” he said, she rolled her eyes, “What?”

His upper lip curled in obvious disgust, hatred marring his features. Keith choked- knowing that in some way this beautiful, confident, unattainable boy was standing up for him... him.

“I hope you get the help you deserve,” she opened her mouth to retort, but was instead left soaked by Keith’s left over drink. Pink liquid dripped down her face, yellow blouse stained burgundy.

Pidge blinked wildly behind her lifted phone, Keith covered his growing smile.

Lance ignored the flabbergasted yelling coming from her and instead smiled warmly at his friends, “Let’s go to the park.”

-

“You know reading is just staring at a dead piece of wood for hours and hallucinating.”

Keith laughed and lowered the book to his lap, tilting his head to look down at Lance who was laying on plush grass, hands folded behind his head and a wistful smile on his lips.

He adjusted his seating position, ignoring a burr digging into his shoulder as he leant against the girth trunk of a willow tree, “Don’t ruin reading for me.”

Pidge snorted from her spot a few metres away, tapping away at her laptop. They went to the botanical gardens straight after the Missy’s mishap, all shoving themselves into Lance’s tiny two-seat truck with the man himself cracking jokes and screaming along to the radio in order to cheer Keith up... and what can he say? Keith is a weak weak man... it worked almost instantly. Lance’s happy aura simply contagious.

“What are you doing anyways?” He questioned, folding the corner of the page and closing the cover.

Lance grinned, “Cloud gazing.” He raised a pointed finger, “Look, that’s tweety bird right there.”

Keith scoffed, “As if.”

“Come here and tell me that.” Lance shrugged.

He pursed his lips and eyed the empty spot next to the, now humming, marine biology major, “Fine,” he huffed, “I will.”

His sudden confidence in declaring that he’d lay next to Lance vanished the minute he began crawling. Keith gulped, taking in all that Lance offers. Freckle dusted cheeks, caramel skin, tufts of soft looking curls- would he find it weird if Keith asked to touch his hair? 

Lance lifted his sunglasses to raise a brow at Keith, who was frozen in place on all fours, his lips upturned in a crooked grin, “Hurry up mullet, tweety bird’s head is changing shape.” 

He scrambled to his offered place and tentatively lowered himself so that his and Lance’s shoulders grazed at each slight movement, “Show me the tweety bird.”

They proceeded to point out random shapes, Lance making even the slightest blob a piece of an interesting tale he weaved, “So see, that oddly shaped stone is actually the button to opening the portal to the new world, the end.”

Keith shielded his eyes with a hand, laughing loudly at the other boy’s horrific story telling. He then scanned the sky, planning a plot lone in his own mind... then he saw it.

“That looks like a UFO!” He excitedly jabbed upwards, “Look, look!”

Lance squinted, “Where?”

Keith grabbed his wrist and used Lance’s pointed finger to direct his vision in the right direction, “See?” 

The swimmer chuckled, “It kinda does.”

“Do you believe in aliens?” He put Lance’s hand back on his stomach, slightly embarrassed by his own boldness.

Lance made an inquisitive noice, “I don’t think it’s possible that we’re alone in the universe,” he nodded, “That’s for sure.”

“What about cryptids?” Keith pressed, approving of Lance’s previous vague answer.

“What if cryptids are just aliens that got stuck on Earth?” He rolled to his side, “Ever thought of that?”

Keith didn’t really know what to say. What he wanted to do was kiss Lance senseless because all the other guys he’d ever been interested in always thought his obsession with the supernatural was strange... but Lance was actually making comments and suggestions about it instead of judging him. And that was so damn attractive.

Lance’s glasses had been discarded when the shadow from the willow filtered over their faces, so he had full view of the boy’s bright eyes with crinkled edges as he laughed at Keith’s shocked face.

“Pidge!” He yelled over his shoulder, “I think I broke Keith!”

-

kogayne >> daddy 

 

kogayne: im so far gone, shiro

kogayne: idk if there’s a coming back from this 

kogayne: get back from japan soon pls

daddy: i know buddy, i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I don’t believe in the comments Amy said at all! 
> 
> Sometimes writers write things that aren’t their own opinions!
> 
> I’m very much pansexual and would never ever actually say that :) x
> 
> Also, I’m Australian, so if there is any slang I use that you don’t understand- please tell me! I try to keep it as neutral as possible but there could be slip ups, sorry! X


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. Part 2 of this Chapter will be up soon- it’s non ‘text’ style writing of Keith and Lance’s ‘hang out’ :)

LaNCe >> kogayne, pidgeot, hunkmuffin, princess, daddy and mateowth 

 

LaNCe: so pigeon made me watch a alien documentary and i have a theory 

LaNCe: what if aliens have been here all along but we just can’t see them

LaNCe: so they occasionally move stuff around to get our attention and like flatten crops for the lols

LaNCe: but we dumbass humans are just like ‘ghosts’ and ‘attention seeking hill billy loonies’

LaNCe: okay half of it is the hill billys- looking at you keith

LaNCe: but not ghosts !

LaNCe: nooo it’s alie 

princess: did the aliens get you in the middle of that sente

pidgeot: should i be sca

kogayne: im not a fucking hill billy you dipshit fu

mateowth: hey aliens ill give you 50 dollars if you don’t ki

hunkmuffin: im terri 

daddy: well that’s a lot of stress off my shoulders thanks aliens 

LaNCe: are you saying we are stressful

daddy: i question my sanity daily around you idiots 

kogayne: shut up you love me

daddy: no

mateowth: im like 97% sure you love me

pidgeot: if you don’t admit you love me ill delete all the music i illegally downloaded to your laptop

pidgeot: yes i can do that 

princess: im just an angel so

hunkmuffin: i make you brownies all the time shiro

LaNCe: im just your average chaotic bisexual 

kogayne: he’s purposefully ignoring us and we can’t do shit bc he’s in fucking Japan 

mateowth: sry we’re sexting on private 

pidgeot: oh my fucking god

hunkmuffin: was that necessary 

princess: yeet get it bois

LaNCe: that was a real sudden transition to sexting

kogayne: i can’t take this seriously since i once saw shiro eating cheerios with beer instead of milk at 5am

kogayne: and by once i mean several times 

mateowth: he still does that

mateowth: can confirm

LaNCe: dam i wanna see breakdown shiro

kogayne: he once dangled me over the second balcony because i beat him at rainbow road

pidgeot: we had similar childhoods 

LaNCe: i did the dangling 

LaNCe: #perks of being a middle child

LaNCe: but i also got dangled

LaNCe: #cons of being a middle child

hunkmuffin: im so thankful to be an only child

princess: same x23

pidgeot: *the gang represses their childhood trauma*

mateowth: he’s not having a break down you noofies 

mateowth: he’s proving he most definitely loves me 10% ;D

mateowth: shit 100%

pidgeot: nope too late you were down graded 87%

LaNCe: oof

daddy: do you have to expose me this way

mateowth: i prefer ‘educating’

daddy: what

mateowth: they literally hold you in such high reguard and have to idea what you’re really like 

kogayne: boy oh boy do i have stories

LaNCe: if you don’t tell me right now i will combust

hunkmuffin: dudes please don’t ruin my perception of shiro

hunkmuffin: he’s my last hope for humanity 

princess: um excuse you

hunkmuffin: allura you are not human

hunkmuffin: you are god

princess: acceptable 

pidgeot: um yes tell us now or ill ruin ur life

LaNCe: your greatest talent 

pidgeot: fite me

kogayne: oomf the tables have turned

LaNCe: the hunter becomes the hunted

hunkmuffin: do not bring your david attenborough quotes into this 

kogayne: lmao what

princess: every single time it’s Lance’s choice for movie night he puts on Blue Planet

mateowth: and reacts to it like a middle aged woman watching soap operas 

daddy: lots of tears and gasping 

LaNCe: not true!

LaNCe: sometimes i choose Planet Earth instead

hunkmuffin: we know buddy

pidgeot: i stg he gets off to david attenborough’s voice 

kogayne: im crying 

LaNCe: okay but can’t we all agree that Planet Earth II, Episode 1 deserves an oscar 

LaNCe: that lil iguana FUCKED UP those snakes 

LaNCe: my idol

LaNCe: an icon

kogayne: do you seriously memorise the episodes 

princess: yes

mateowth: yes

daddy: yes

pidgeot: yes

hunkmuffin: yes

LaNCe: proudly 

kogayne: oh my god

LaNCe: okAY can we plEASE get back to outing SHIRO

mateowth: gladly 

kogayne: hohohoh

daddy: i have just as bad stories about the both of you

kogayne: wORth it bitch

mateowth: definitely 

hunkmuffin: go on

daddy: i will disown the both of you

kogayne: try reaching me from Japan BITCH

mateowth: whenever shiro and Keith hung out as kids shiro would call them the ‘broganes’

LaNCe: IM NEVER NOT GOING TO SAY THAT

hunkmuffin: that’s cute tho!

pidgeot: that explains a lot

pidgeot: because matt would literally say ‘I’m going to the Brogane household’ whenever he left bc he thought it was their real last name for years

LaNCe: IT GETS BETTER HAHHA

princess: it’s actually pretty creative 

princess: kudos 

kogayne: ya know what wasn’t creative 

kogayne: Hey Shiro remember when I turned 114 years old

daddy: hahah Keith would you shUT /THE FUCK/ UP

mateowth: drag him

kogayne: on my 15th birthday he forgot to buy a 15 candle and didn’t have individual ones so he put an 11 and a 4 candle on my cake because they add to 15

LaNCe: ASFSGSJALAJAK

hunkmuffin: dramatic sigh

pidgeot: AHHHHHHH HAHAHAHA

princess: ahhhahah slightly less intuitive 

mateowth: hey shiro remember when you poured pancake mix into a colander and panicked as it fell through the holes

kogayne: the first time i beat shiro on crash bandicoot he cut all the bristles off my tooth brush 

mateowth: senior year he ate a can of cheese wiz EVERY day

kogayne: he once put a jar of nutella in the microwave to make chocolate sauce and nearly burnt the house down

mateowth: I DIDNT KNOW THAT TAKASHI YOU CANNOT TEASE ME FOR MY LACK OF CULINARY SKILLS ANYMORE

kogayne: he cried once because he forgot the lyrics to the Dora theme song 

mateowth: he talked to me seriously about making his prosthetic arm glow and make light sabre sounds

kogayne: as a kid he used to catch pigeons all the time and tried to use it to impress girls 

mateowth: ‘master pigeon catcher’ was in his tinder bio 

daddy: righto

daddy: you asked for it

LaNCe: i just envisioned shiro cracking his neck and knuckles

hunkmuffin: oh boi you’re in for it 

pidgeot: this is so great

kogayne: feck

daddy: one time i took Keith to feed the ducks and Keith just started full-force lugging whole pieces of bread at their faces and cried when they ran away from him

kogayne: fuck u takaSHIT

daddy: just for that

daddy: remember that game Pokémon go?

daddy: yeah well i told Keith he had to throw his phone to catch them and he PIFFED it at the ground without thinking and smashed it up

kogayne: one time! I don’t make the same mistake twice!

daddy: yeah you make 4 to 5 times just to be sure 

daddy: keith’s junior prom, a girl asked him to dance

mateowth: AND HE STARTS SLOWLY DOING THE MACARENA HAHAHAHNNJRUJU

daddy: hey that was my climax

mateowth: we already know i get all your climaxes 

pidgeot: ew

LaNCe: PFFFT 

kogayne: in my defence

kogayne: im awkward and gay

hunkmuffin: you guys have such wild stories

hunkmuffin: i feel like I’m the only one who had a typical generic childhood

hunkmuffin: no mishaps, no dangling 

hunkmuffin: until Lance came along

pidgeot: when did you two meet again

hunkmuffin: freshman year of HS

kogayne: surely he embarrassed himself a lot 

hunkmuffin: that didn’t really start till college actually

hunkmuffin: he was a quiet teen 

mateowth: i can’t imagine that at all

daddy: either

princess: hobsquash

kogayne: Lance? Quiet??

LaNCe: oh just language barrier

LaNCe: i was pretty put off by all the weird English phrases and different culture since I only just moved

pidgeot: fair enough

kogayne: ohhh

LaNCe: hey guys ya know what I just realised!

LaNCe: we’re all bilingual!

LaNCe: Hunk is Samoan 

LaNCe: keith and shiro are japanese

LaNCe: matt and pidge are Italian

LaNCe: I’m Cuban

LaNCe: and Allura speaks that language no one knows the name of!

LaNCe: like wakandan or somfin 

hunkmuffin: that’s a cool observation buddy 

pidgeot: ur wrong about one thing tho 

kogayne: im ?? not ?? japanese??

daddy: yep ^

LaNCe: wait what?

LaNCe: but you’re brothers?

LaNCe: am i missing something bc Hunk is giving me a LOOK

kogayne: i’m adopted 

kogayne: and korean

LaNCe: oooh

LaNCe: i have a little sister who’s adopted

kogayne: really?

LaNCe: yeh man she’s the cutest 

LaNCe: shes Taiwanese 

kogayne: that’s cool

pidgeot: are you two gonna start text fucking because can you at least move to DM like shiro and matt have the decency to

hunkmuffin: don’t ruin the moment!

mateowth: klance is canon king

daddy: im glad you two are talking more

kogayne: i will destroy you all

LaNCe: let’s cover them in paper cuts then throw them into a pool of lemon juice

kogayne: roll them through salt first 

LaNCe: oooh festive!

kogayne: margarita of pain 

pidgeot: okay what circle of Dante’s inferno did you two crawl out of

LaNCe: it’s not illegal if we don’t get caught

kogayne: no laws broken

LaNCe: all rules abided by 

kogayne: would you rather we add humour?

LaNCe: oh yes we love jokes 

mateowth: now they’re acting like a codependent couple 

LaNCe: why can’t a t-rex clap?

LaNCe: because it’s dead

princess: too soon

kogayne: how do you make a plumber sad? 

kogayne: kill his family 

LaNCe: a horse walks into a bar and the bartender asks ‘why the long face’

LaNCe: the horse replies ‘my wife has terminal cancer’

kogayne: what’s worse than biting into an apple with a worm in it?

kogayne: the holocaust 

LaNCe: why did the boy drop his ice cream?

LaNCe: he got hit by a truck

kogayne: why did sally fall off the swing?

kogayne: sally had no arms

LaNCe: knock knock

kogayne: who’s there?

LaNCe: not sally 

pidgeot: next time I see you

pidgeot: remind me not to talk to you

mateowth: your dry humour is legit making me thirsty 

daddy: you’re always thirsty

mateowth: u callin meh ah thott 

kogayne: yes

princess: American humour is so strange

hunkmuffin: i hate this family 

 

LaNCe >> kogayne

 

LaNCe: hey man I’m sorry if I was insensitive about the whole adoption thing before

LaNCe: i honestly had no clue

kogayne: don’t be sorry

kogayne: you actually reacted better then anyone I’ve told 

kogayne: because you understand, ya know? with your sister and all... you get that adoption doesn’t make a family different in a bad way

kogayne: so thanks for not throwing out water works and sympathetic jazz

LaNCe: don’t thank me man

LaNCe: just doing my job as your friend and a decent human being

LaNCe: but tbh now I can’t stop thinking about Shiro being the Hagrid to your Harry

kogayne: pfft

kogayne: great now I can’t stop thinking about it either 

kogayne: thANks

LaNCe: ahHA

LaNCe: theres my sarcastic scowly emo

kogayne: always 

LaNCe: no doubt about it

kogayne: and to answer your theory from earlier

kogayne: it’s not aliens it’s mothman

kogayne: why would aliens wanna stay down here for that long humans suck 

LaNCe: we did talk about cryptids being aliens tho 

LaNCe: why doesn’t mothman just leave too

LaNCe: (also ?? Wtf ?? Mothman??)

kogayne: we have so much to talk about

kogayne: but it’s too much over text

LaNCe: fine

LaNCe: next time i see you we can have a deeply intellectual conversation about mothman, aliens and Harry Potter

kogayne: wow add in ‘breaking into area 51’ and that’s an ideal date

LaNCe: that requires a road trip kogane

LaNCe: you up for that kinda commitment?

kogayne: yep

LaNCe: pfft nerd

LaNCe: I’ll talk to you later, I gotta go to work

kogayne: oh shit same actually

kogayne: see ya

LaNCe: toodaloo 

 

kogayne >> daddy

 

kogayne: i am undoubtedly 

kogayne: irrevocably

kogayne: royally

kogayne: F U C K E D

daddy: when you get home from work we can cuddle and watch your weird documentaries okay

kogayne: okay

kogayne: you know you’re my best friend right?

daddy: like I’d let anyone take my place

kogayne: ill bring home a Missy’s nacho plate

kogayne: how does that sound

daddy: get extra cheese

kogayne: i already know that you dork 

kogayne: you’re my brother 

daddy: broganes

kogayne: gayganes 

daddy: im pan

kogayne: BYYEEE

 

LaNCe >> kogayne, pidgeot, hunkmuffin, princess, mateowth and daddy

 

LaNCe: ive decided i want a new job

pidgeot: did you get fired

hunkmuffin: but you get us 30% off :(

mateowth: and you love doing ‘Mc’ pick up lines 

daddy: it’s a decent wage too and good hours

princess: yesss get a new job- preferably at a clothing store- so i can harass you for discounts

kogayne: why didn’t you harass him at McDonald’s

princess: i refuse to step foot in that diabetes factory 

princess: people look at me like they’ve never seen a walking goddess before 

pidgeot: true 

LaNCe: i didn’t get fired you nits

LaNCe: McDonald’s just isn’t making the cut no more

LaNCe: im sick of smelling like grease!

LaNCe: anyway i need help 

LaNCe: i’ve written up my resume but im really anxious for the interview 

daddy: you already have an interview?

LaNCe: yeh I’ve been looking for a new job for a while

hunkmuffin: you didn’t tell us that

LaNCe: i didn’t think it was a big deal

mateowth: where’s the interview?

LaNCe: the local swim centre

LaNCe: as a kids swim instructor 

princess: well they already know you well there since you go all the time with the team when the school’s pool is closed

LaNCe: yeah but STILL 

pidgeot: are you even qualified to do it

LaNCe: well i was a life guard in varadero 

LaNCe: i’ve been a swim team since i was three

LaNCe: plus ive done first aid courses and have my ‘working with children’ card

LaNCe: not to mention THE SWIM INSTRUCTOR CLASS IVE BEEN TAKING FOR THREE MONTHS

pidgeot: you didn’t tell us that either

LaNCe: pretty sure i did

hunkmuffin: i don’t remember 

daddy: you seem more than qualified lance

daddy: have more confidence

princess: yeah! you’re great with kids and you haven’t died yet So

mateowth: maybe you can teach Keith to swim

hunkmuffin: aw Keeeeith

LaNCe: dude you can’t swim?

kogayne: i never got taught

daddy: lies

daddy: i tried 

daddy: but Keith is literally a cat

daddy: so it’s a no go for being submerged in water

kogayne: ill still drown you takashithead 

daddy: you forget one vital fact

daddy: i can actually swim

LaNCe: i can teach you!

kogayne: what?

LaNCe: yeah well if the 5th wave comes true, or like Poseidon is angry or something you’ll probably wanna know how to swim, right?

kogayne: i guess so

LaNCe: then i can teach you

kogayne: but chlorine is so stinky 

LaNCe: too bad

kogayne: okay okay whatever

kogayne: do you still need help for your interview?

LaNCe: oh yeah!

LaNCe: GUYS ask me interview questions!

hunkmuffin: i got one!!

hunkmuffin: would you say you’re motivated to succeed?

LaNCe: no

LaNCe: but i am terrified of failure 

hunkmuffin: not... quite the answer i was looking for but okay

daddy: what are some of your best qualities?

LaNCe: ahhh drinking straight coffee and having mental breakdowns 

mateowth: jfc

hunkmuffin: again with the John F Kennedy :(

LaNCe: be honest

LaNCe: do my dark circles and deteriorating health make me look like a viable candidate?

kogayne: you don’t even look bad at all

kogayne: next one 

kogayne: what are your aspirations in life?

kogayne: do not quote Beyoncé from ‘pretty hurts’

pidgeot: i thought the only music you listened to was MCR you fckn emo

kogayne: i resent that

LaNCe: my biggest dream is to calm down

LaNCe: so no worries there!

mateowth: *narrator voice* he had several worries

daddy: lance, do you want help or not

LaNCe: imma just wing it

hunkmuffin: lance says, about something he most definitely shouldn’t wing

LaNCe: im a chaotic bisexual

LaNCe: whatcha gonna do

princess: you’re literally falling apart rn wtf

LaNCe: your life can’t fall apart if you never had it together 

LaNCe: *insert that meme*

daddy: now that’s just worrying 

pidgeot: dudes lance is just being his usual dramatic self

mateowth: guess so

LaNCe: hahhaha yep

LaNCe: that’s me

LaNCe: just being dramatic

LaNCe: imma go nap

hunkmuffin: and imma go check on him

kogayne: good 

hunkmuffin: okay bad news he didn’t go nap he just left the apartment 

pidgeot: well im not going after him 

daddy: let him cool off

daddy: he seems stressed

daddy: probably needs a break 

kogayne: yeah

 

LaNCe >> kogayne

 

LaNCe: can you meet me?

kogayne: what happened

LaNCe: nothing man 

LaNCe: maybe I just need some Keith Kogane alien rambles 

kogayne: i know that’s bullshit but i won’t push you

kogayne: where are you

LaNCe: come to this address

LaNCe: 235 Copengale Drv

kogayne: I’ll be there soon.

 

kogayne >> daddy

 

kogayne: Lance asked me to meet him

kogayne: im leaving now

daddy: why did he ask you?

kogayne: beats me

daddy: okay

daddy: stay safe

daddy: use protection

kogayne: fuck u

daddy: no

daddy: fuck lance

kogayne: GOOD FUCKING BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for Part 2 of this chapter in a few days!


	6. Chapter 6

kogayne >> LaNCe

 

kogayne: im out the front

LaNCe: that took longer than expected 

kogayne: i stopped at Missy’s to get a nacho plate

kogayne: why are we at a pool?

kogayne: it looks haunted

kogayne: where are you

kogayne: i can see your car 

kogayne: are you going to murder me

Keith scans the outskirts of the parking lot with a vaguely sceptical gaze. Through the shadowed out area he can see a long, blue cement building. It didn’t necessarily look uninviting, but it was overtly abandoned. Chains hung around the iron-gated doors, fastened with a large padlock. The bricks were covered with cartoonish paintings of pool-toys and aquatic animals. It had a sort of childish aspect to it, which was creepy considering it’s stranded surroundings. The only other sign of life was Lance’s old, hardly road worthy, truck.

He glances back down at his phone, longing for the three dots to show back up and bob away.

The place Lance bought him to was a little whiles way out of the suburbs. There were a few smaller houses littered about, Keith even saw a pub with flashing lights and a couple of cars on his way past, but it was all pretty secluded, quiet and farm-ish. It gave him a strange sense of nostalgia.

Keith frowns at the open chat again, a clear tick under his messages signalling they’d been read. He groans and thumps his head against the head-rest, scowling at the ‘one bar’ signal on his phone.

“Boo!” A cool gust of air hit his side.

Keith jolted in his seat, the belt dug into his shoulder harshly as a sudden voice knocked him from his thoughts. His neck snapped in the direction of it, fists raised in a ready defence. He anticipates being grabbed or torn from his car, but it doesn’t come. Instead, laughter is what filled his ears. Warm, bubbly laughter.

His startled line of vision fades out to reveal Lance bent over, clutching his stomach on the inside of the door, loud laughter spilling from his lips.

“What the fuck, you dick.” He huffs, swinging his legs across to get out of the car, grabbing the boxed nachos, and using his clenched fist to knock against Lance’s shoulder, “You scared me.”

Lance just snorts, rubbing at where Keith punched him and letting the laughter simmer into a wide smile, “Didn’t know you were so jumpy, Keefers.”

Keith scoffs and kicks at the loose gravel disturbed by his shoes, “I just wasn’t ready.”

Lance tilts his head to the side and allows his friendly smile to morph into a lop-sided smirk, “Whatever floats your boat, Mullet.”

An immediate scowl rises to Keith’s face, hands coming up to protectively clasp the curled ends of his hair, “Enough with my hair already.”

The taller just grins cheekily, shoves both hands in his jacket pockets, and steps back enough for Keith to close the car door. He was the picture of nonchalance, hood drawn, snapback uneven on his mess of curls, dark wash jeans clinging to his legs tantalisingly well.

“So,” Keith drawls after locking the car, “Why’d you drag me out here.”

Lance’s face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, though hindered by the deviousness lingering within its boyish charm, “You’ll see.”

Keith was a weak man, “Show me.”

“Come on, then.” He chirps, rising to Keith’s slight, beckoning him over with a lazy wave of his hand, turning on his heel to head behind the building.

Keith almost trips over himself to follow, quickly jogging to catch up with his long-legged friend, “This place is closed, Lance,” he pulls his jacket tighter, “Are you trying to convert with to your criminal ways.”

Lance scoffs, “Oh hush Mr ‘i break into private property for Pokémon Go’.”

“Exactly, it’s for Pokémon,” he rolls his eyes at the reasoning, “Not for the heck of it.”

Lance ignores him, much to Keith’s own annoyance, as they approach the high wired fence connecting to a shelter-like structure, and Keith deadpans at the sight before him.

“A pool?” A grimace takes his lips as he folds his arms across his chest, majorly unimpressed, “Are you serious about the whole ‘teaching me to swim’ thing?”

“Yes.” Lance affirms, “But that isn’t what I have planned for today.”

The Cuban boy pulls back the chicken wire from the metal pole, making a space wide enough for them both to slip through, gesturing for Keith to do so first with a gentleman-esque bow. He shoots Lance a hesitant look, but caves when seeing his excitable expression. “Ugh.”

The pool was drained, though Keith was relieved to see it didn’t have any mould or missed-drainage in the dipped bottoms, all the fluid left behind having been evaporated in the summer suns. Only a few stray leaves were left tumbling across the tiles, having slipped down from the trees shrouding and slyly shading the area. It wasn’t an Olympic-sized masterpiece, or even half that mass. It was small and rounded to a shape resembling a peanut, the deepest part probably only just taller than Keith himself.

He stares at it, not quite sure knowing exactly what the fuck Lance expected from him, “It’s a pool.” He blanches, “An empty one.”

“Just follow me.” The other boy urges, pressing an encouraging hand to the small of his back.

Keith tries to ignore the warmth forming in the pit of his stomach. He walks towards the edge of the pool, _what could possibly be so special about it?_

“Oh,” He awes, halting the second his eyes land on the sight.

A beanbag. A rather large beanbag, and piled around it, blankets and pillows. Beneath, a plaid picnic blanket with Lance’s familiar backpack thrown atop.

“What,” he licks his lips, awfully aware of how dry his throat is, “What is this?”

He turns back to Lance, who stands basked in the evening light like he belongs there. Shadows cast across his face, breaking up the honeyed golden skin. His eyes were crinkled in a hardly suppressed smile, his bottom lip being chewed between stark white teeth, showcasing some sort of nervousness that Keith never knew he could display.

He’s beautiful, achingly so.

A sheepish grin twitches to his lips, he pulls up the snapback to ruffle his flattened curls and rub the back of his neck, before adjusting it back down. Each second of tentative silence like a stab to Keith’s gut, “Well, a road trip would take too long to plan when I wanna get to know you now...” He trails off.

Keith didn’t need a mirror to know his face was bright red.

“So you,” He clutched the nacho box tighter, the only thing keeping his grounded and not float off into the sky - _because seriously he’s on cloud fucking nine_ \- “Planned this?”

Lance groans in embarrassment, “Yeah,” his cheeks puff out, “Don’t make me regret it.”

Keith examines the set up once more, “I got nachos.” He says.

It was silent for a second, then Lance barks out a loud laugh, he jumps down into the pool, using the tiled edge as a lever. He then bends over his bag and rummages through before pulling out a large bottle, “And I got wine.”

_Wine? As in like the romantic beverage people have at their fancy restaurant dates? That kinda wine?_

A look crosses Lance’s eyes as he remembers something, he sticks his hand into the bag again, pulling out two large cups, decorated with holographic Star Wars designs, he beams brightly, “Smooth, right?”

 _Oh yeah, this isn’t a fancy restaurant._ This isn’t even a date. But he’s with Lance, and they’re gonna drink wine out of Star Wars cups in the bottom of a drained pool, and it’s going to be terrifyingly perfect because that’s the way it always is with him.

Even if it hurts.

Because yeah, it hurts.

“Why, wine?” He scrunches his nose, recalling the last hangover he had from the liquid truth serum.

Lance pouts, “It was the only alcoholic beverage in the house,” he points accusingly like a mother would while scolding her child, “So don’t complain Keef.”

Keith just chuckles, manoeuvring himself to be seated with his legs dangling in the pool. He wants to jump down, but doesn’t trust himself with the overflowing, cooling box of nachos. He places the box beside him, and slides off.

He goes rigid as Lance settles on the beanbag. Though it was rather wide, they’d still be in close proximity if they were to both sit on it.

“Don’t go shy on me now, Keithy boy.” Lance taunts, patting down the empty navy fabric beside him, “Bring those nachos over here.”

“Are we trespassing?” He presses, not knowing how else to fill the air other than with their usual playful jabs.

Lance pops the cork on the wine bottle, pouring the tinted beverage into the cups, “Nah, I know the owners.”

Keith takes tentative steps closer, not positive what direction this whole night was going, “How?”

“Sometimes, when the usual girl is unavailable, I instruct the seniors class at the pool. Marg is a regular.” He looks up at Keith with a coyly decorated smirk, “I guess I just charm the wits off all the ladies.”

“Congratulations,” the other boy blanches, “You’re a cougar magnet.”

Lance snorts, “I don’t discriminate.”

Keith grimaces, he’s too gay to be discussing Lance (of all people) dating older women.

“I’m joking,” the Cuban cackles, “I come out here to clean up the pool for her, she’s too old to do it by herself and the local primary school does lessons every Monday.”

Keith eyes the spared space next to his friend, once again letting the plan of situating himself there run through his mind, “Why is it drained, then?”

“They can’t afford all that much chlorine, so I drain and clean the pool every month or so for them,” he shrugs it off, acting indifferent to the selfless act.

“Do you get paid?” He asks, followed by another shuffle towards him.

Lance shakes his head, “Nah, they’re good people.”

Keith’s nods in understanding, heart soaring in his chest as he desperately wants to yell ‘ _you’re a good person, too!’_ but instead settles on, “So when’s it being filled again?”

“I’m supposed to do it tonight,” he smiles brightly- blindingly. “But doesn’t this make for a good little hide-out?”

It’s not like Keith could disagree- it’s quiet, no traffic interfering their conversation. The air is fresh, unpolluted, and caresses their skin gently- unlike the smog ridden atmosphere of the city. “Yeah,” he breathes, “I guess it does.”

Lance hums in agreement around the rim of his cup, “Now get over here with those nachos, boy. I’m starving.”

Lance is welcoming, he’s open-minded, loyal, and completely trustworthy. Keith knows nothing he could say would be judged while around him, knows Lance would never purposefully hurt anyone- it’s simply not in his nature.

Keith grins, biting on the inside of his cheek to stop it from completely spreading across his face. He moves before he can second guess himself again, carefully falling back onto the beanbag.

Their sides were flush, slotting together perfectly- Lance’s shoulders were broader, his slender swimming frame apparent, and Keith’s thighs were wider, having had gained defined quads during his years of Taekwondo in comparison to Lance’s lean muscle.

The evening sky was dwindling into softer colours, it was still summer and the days seemed to stretch forever, but Keith knows that it wasn’t the seasonal heating making his entire body flush with warmth.

“Wanna know why I chose to bring you out here?” Lance’s voice is quiet, almost like he was hesitant in disturbing the serene peace.

Keith relaxes back into the cushiony seat, bringing his legs to a fold, letting them fall to the side and slightly rest on Lance’s own, “Why?”

Several moments passed before he replies, “The stars.”

“We can see the stars from your apartment.” Keith chuckles, turning his head to the side, breath hitching when his nose almost grazes Lance’s jawline.

“Not like this,” Lance assures, eyes glittering with excitement, “There’s hardly any light pollution out here, also the inner-city factory smoke doesn’t really reach this far out.” He glances at Keith, leaning up to rest the side of his head on the palm of his hand, “You said you love constellations and stars and stuff, right?”

_Oh fuck my life, this is too much. Way too much. Lance is too much._

Keith gapes, he’d only mentioned a few times how much he loved all things space related, and that wasn’t even necessarily directed at Lance. The two of them conversed daily, sure, but not usually one-on-one unless it was with the group, he didn’t even think the boy ever really listened to him when he talked.

“You remembered that?” He sheepishly looks away.

Lance’s eyes run over Keith’s flustered expression, lips curving his amusement accordingly, “Should I be offended that you’re surprised?”

“Probably,” He says.

Lance just smiles, then flops onto his back again. “You know what? I reckon there should be a public holiday for the galaxy.”

“How so?”

“Well, everyone in the world could turn off their lights for an hour... imagine how much we could see without all the pollution.” He uses his hands for emphasis to his point, spreading them wide across their upwards vision, referring to the faded blue sky.

Keith could see the undivided awe lumbering in Lance’s eyes, and something about it made his own stomach roll. “You get really passionate about this stuff.” He sits up to take a long sip of his drink- he’s way too sober for these betraying emotions.

Lance’s face becomes abashed, “Oh, sorry...” his shoulders curl in on himself like he’d done something wrong, panic immediately shoots up Keith’s spine.

“I-i like it, though.” He inwardly frets over Lance’s remaining perplexed frown, “I haven’t had a friend who’s as into it as me, before.”

“To be fair, I kinda lost interest in space for a while,” he smirks at Keith beneath hooded eyelids, “You got me back into it with your nerdy rambles.”

_Now that’s a new observation._

_I’ll ignore the ‘nerdy’ part._

Lance seems to thrive off reassurance - as much as he’s his own individual, and confident in his own way - revealing things he’s passionate about comes rarely, almost like he’s ashamed of it. Keith decides right then and there he’d listen to Lance go on and on about fucking _stamps_ if he got that same fiery determination in his eyes.

_I should also stop making observational lists in my head._

“You were a space kid?” Keith teases, bringing his cup with him when he settles back down.

“Oh, yeah.” Lance laughs through a mouthful of nacho, expression far off as if reminiscing on the past, “I had the solar system painted on my wall. NASA posters everywhere. The works, dude.”

“Same here,” Keith agrees, “I wanted to be a pilot so bad. Just get away, ya know?”

Lance tosses his head back, “I wanted to explore,” he expresses, “Go further than anyone ever has before. Find undiscovered species! Imagine how cool that’d be.”

“You mean aliens?” Keith raises a petulant brow

“Oh my god, you nerd.” Lance seethes playfully, “Have to bring up your fucking aliens every chance you get.”

“Don’t act like you’re not a believer.” He pokes his ribs pointedly, “You’re just as bad as me.”

“But better,” Lance refutes, “I know why aliens haven’t made contact yet.”

Keith hides his goofy grin beneath a large dorito chip, choosing not to bring up the fact the government _obviously hid their interactions with other intelligent life-forms,_ “Go on.”

“They came during the Jurassic Period,” Lance states, straight to the point, “Arrived at Earth like ‘hey’, found us inhabited by big mean lizards and went ‘fuck that’ then never came back, the end.”

_What is with this boy and making Keith question everything he’s ever known?_

“So basically what you’re saying is... we just never let the aliens know dinosaurs are extinct and we’re safe?” He adds, almost melting when Lance becomes even more excitable.

Practically bouncing in his spot, Lance blurts, “We could use Jurassic Park as interstellar propaganda!”

Keith snorts around his mouthful of wine, bringing up a hand to cover the escaping alcohol. Lance’s eyes are alight with mirth, “That’s the moment Shiro would usually tell me to ‘shut up’.” He says.

“Well I’m not Shiro.” Keith shrugs, glancing away, _because this is the moment people usually wish he was Shiro._

“Pft,” Lance nods in agreement, “Obviously.” Keith forces himself not to flinch, “I can’t imagine Shiro believing in aliens.”

“Shiro believes!” Keith interjects, jumping up and ignoring the wine slopping from the side of his cup, “I can assure you that!”

“What?” Lance screeches, mouth agape, “Seriously?”

“Well once,” Keith begins, laughing hard at the memories from his childhood, so much so he’s barley able to get words out, “Dad had to go down the road to the corn farm because Shiro was in their field.”

“Why?” Lance wheezes, Keith could barely see his eyes through the laugh lines.

“He was banging pans together.”

“No way.”

“He’d rather be abducted than do exams.”

The two boys were howling with laughter, the wine only fuelling them on gaily. Lance wipes a few tears from his cheeks, “I cannot imagine Shiro doing that.”

“Neither can I,” Keith admits, “At least, not now, anyway.”

He avoids Lance’s keen gaze, and knows that he understands the underlining context. A few moments of silence pass, though it wasn’t awkward or stifling, it felt more serene than anything... peaceful.

“My whole family lives in Varadero.” Lance says, breaking the silence, “I was sent to America for a better education,” he taps the side of his head, “Better school.”

Keith’s rolls to side, propping his head up on his arm, “Do you miss them?” He asks, “You look really happy whenever the topic comes up.”

Lance turns his head towards him, and Keith couldn’t decipher the look he gave; a mix of almost confused, almost intrigued. Over the months, Keith had come to learn that with Lance you can never guess his next move. He was unpredictable, you learn more about him every day; and with the information you gain, you just tend to love him even - it seemed impossible not to.

But no amount of neutrality could of prepared Keith for the image of Lance reminiscing on his childhood. His eyes became sort of soft, glassy, like he wasn’t really seeing through them. His lips curved into a gentle, barely-there smile, and Keith couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his own.

“Yeah,” he sighs, “I miss home.”

Keith coughs and swirls around the little amount of wine left in his glass, “You can talk about it you know.” He meets Lance’s eyes, immediately glancing back down. _There’s that look again_. “If you want to.” He adds.

“I miss Spanish.”

“Spanish?”

“Spanish. English sucks.”

Keith snorts, “Probably.”

“You have no idea!” Lance groans, “It’s is the worst to learn. I barley knew any English when I first moved and it took _so long_ to catch up.” He skulls down the rest of his drink, “Now the only time I get to speak Español is on call with my family.”

“Do you call them often?” Keith and Shiro both Skype their parents at least once a week, most of the time they do it together, but they text everyday. When he first moved his Mom would send tirades of _‘have you eaten?’ ‘are you sleeping well?’ ‘are the kids at school nice?’_. It was kinda overbearing, but Keith knew it was just because she cared for him.

“Oh yeah, all the time.” Lance beams, “Sometimes hours pass and I barely notice.”

“Hours?” Keith says in exasperation, “My parents can’t _wait_ to get me off the line whenever I call.”

There’s a split moment where Lance frowns at him, but it’s soon replaced by a smile as he throws an arm over the back of the beanbag, “Well I have dozens of family members to get through,” he explains, “They _all_  have to catch me up on the gossip.”

Keith feels himself flush as Lance’s hand grazes his head, he clears his throat and subtly shuffles to lean into the contact, “Tell me about them?”

“You sure?” Lance flashes a coy smirk, “We could be here a while.”

“I don’t mind.” He smiles back, letting his body sink deeper into the beanbag. His legs began to slip off their perch, but Lance is quick to grab is ankles and pull them over his lap, in the process, dragging Keith closer to his side.

Lance’s mouth quirks into a grin as he leans over Keith’s thighs to grab the wine bottle, re-filling their holo cups halfway, “Well okay then,” he flicks his forefinger at his dazed friend’s exposed ankles, “I’d down that wine if I were you, _mi familia_ is insane.”

They spend the next hour exchanging stories about their childhoods, words gradually slurring into drawn out sentences laced with unstoppable giggles as the warmth of alcohol spreads through their chests. Lance’s home-life seems rather loud and rowdy, with five siblings and dozens of extended relatives all living in close quarters to one another. Keith shared that he and Shiro’s parents were mild, almost edging on secluded; they met with other family members for an awkward and stiflingly polite thanksgiving lunch once a year, and that was it, other than that he didn’t have contact with them, nor did he want to. Most of them were trim, modest, close-minded people, and they already gave him enough strife for simply being adopted, not exactly the crowd he’s attracted to.

“W-wait,” Keith stutters into his hand, “You all live together?”

“No!” Lance shouts, “We have a... a... uh... a farm! A small farm we have separate houses on!”

“It’s the same thing!” He blubbers in protest, stomach already hurting from all the laughter, “That’s so many people. But they sound fun.”

“They do?” Lance grimaces, “They don’t sound uh... ‘too much’?”

Keith hums, “Nah, if they’re anything like you I’m sure they’re great.”

Lance gives a toothy smile, a genuine one. The intimate type that’s rare to see, “You always know what to say.”

Keith flushes violently, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Lance’s cap had fallen off a while ago, he didn’t seem to have noticed when it slipped off the back of his head and settled under his neck, but Keith did, every few minutes his eyes would be drawn to the flushed bronze tone under his chin, “Whatever you say, mullet.” He huffs, trailing off like he’s not finished speaking and takes a long draw from his cup, “You know-“ He stops, eyes going wide once they land on Keith, “Keef, don’t move.”

Keith freezes, immediately assuming the worst. _What is it? A spider? A snake? A raccoon?_ “Lance...” he whines, trying to look at his fringe without moving his head.

Lance reaches out and runs his fingers through a thin strand of hair, reminding him of grooming chimps- _that’s a weird thing to think Keith, stop it._ Lance’s eyes are basically sparkling as he twists his write to accomodate the little bug in his hand, “It’s a ladybug!” He rejoices, shoving his hand under Keith’s nose, “Look how cute.”

Keith scrunches his face and leans away, “Squish it.”

The cooing man stops his doting on the tiny insect to gasp in offence, “You can’t hate ladybugs, Keith! They’re the kittens of the insect world!”

“Anything with the word ‘bug’ in it is no friend of mine.”

“Lovebug has ‘bug’ in it,” Lance sends a coy smirk his way, “You’ve got that boy at Uni you’re interested in, don’t you?”

Keith’s brain blanches, flatlining quicker than a train hitting head on with a brick wall. He couldn’t even imagine having interest in someone other than the man in front of him, “Where’d you get that idea from?” He frowns.

“Uh- Shiro?” Lance squints accusingly, “The group chat? ‘Hot Latino Guy’?” He says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. That’s when he remembers.

“Oh.” Keith dead pans, mouth forming a small ‘o’ and brows darting upwards, “That’s-” he coughs, “That was nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like ‘nothing’.” Lance ducks to place himself in Keith’s direct line of vision, he pokes at his cheek, “You’re blushing.”

“It’s the alcohol.” Keith protests weakly, not having the strength of heart to push the intruding finger away.

Lance snickers and flops onto the shorter boy’s shoulder, “Whatever you say, Mullet.”

“You say that a lot.” Keith states after he regained his breath, soft curls tickling his ear.

“Because you’re stubborn.”

“I am not.”

“Whatever you say, _Mullet_.”

Keith chuckles, “You’re impossible.”

“To resist.”

“Whatever you say... uh... _leggy_.”

“ _Leggy_?!”

“I didn’t have enough time to think!”

Lance laughs until his face is nearly a worrying shade of red, a few stray tears escaping also. Minutes pass, a comfortable silence passing between them as they watch stars slowly begin to fill the sky.

They talked through the sunset, Keith not missing the way it made Lance seem to glow. His smooth brown skin like melted gold, scorched by freckles he was all-too-tempted to count- _again with the creepy thoughts, seriously get a grip._

The soft hues of skylight eventually dwindled into feeble darkness. A lone star hovered in solitude above the horizon, flickering aimlessly between the faded evening light, stark against it’s rusted blue backdrop, hardly straying from the crescent moon hung low in the sky. The longer they stared, quietly taking in the universe’s gifts, the more time seemed to speed up.

“Hey, it’s Taurus.” Keith jostles, pointing upwards once the familiar constellation blinks into view, “Oh, look! Aldebaran is visible!”

“Aldebaran?” Lance asks shakily, voice slightly cracked, “What’s that?”

Keith puts off the boy’s sudden sullen attitude, continuing to explain the nightly art painting it’s way onto the sky in hopes of distracting from whatever was bothering him, _from whatever reason he’d brought Keith out here for in the first place._

“It’s the Alpha Tauri, see the orange light?” Lance nods, “It’s the Taurus’ ‘fiery eye’, well actually, it’s a star about sixty five light years away, one hundred and fifty-three times brighter than the sun, but with a lower temperature, yet is still the fourteenth brightest star visible to our capabilities.” Keith feel Lance’s eyes on him, and looks down only to flush at the awed smile on his mouth, “What?”

Lance grins meekly, “You’re cute when you get all nerdy.”

“Shut up.” Keith bristles.

“I didn’t mean in it a bad way, you know.”

They talked about the stars, Keith naming all the constellations he knew by heart and spitting out dozens of random facts that Lance had no idea how he managed to remember. Talking wasn’t ever something that came easy to Keith, but conversation just seemed to flow like hot lava between them. They talked and talked yet their connection never lulled, a natural balance of switching from teller to listener in playful and insightful tandem.

“Do you ever wonder about what’s in the deepest parts of the ocean?” Keith asks at some point, “Just imagine.”

“We’ve only explored five percent of the ocean, actually.” Lance ponders, “Makes me wonder why there’s a big corporation like NASA so focused on the outside of our planet, rather than explore what’s right beneath us.”

“Maybe they have,” Keith whispers, “They’ve seen, and that’s why they’re trying to get off this planet so bad.”

“Oh my god.” Lance’s shoulders shake with hearty laughter, “You and your conspiracy theories will be the death of me and my sanity.”

“We haven’t even gotten onto Mothman, yet.” He admits, “So you ain’t seen nothin’.”

Lance cackles, “The wine is bringing out your inner Texan,” he says, “This is insane.”

Keith gawks, realising his little relapse in slang, “Shut up.”

“Nah, but I do have to admit something.” He moves closer, “I did a bit of research on Mothman myself, Buzzfeed Unsolved did an episode on it.”

“And what did you think?”

“I think I need you to tie up some loose strings. Okay so...”

Keith’s spends an _embarrassingly_ long amount of time debunking Lance’s ‘ _research_ ’, explaining that he can’t entrust Wikipedia with _everything_. Lance mostly just laughs uncontrollably at how serious the Korean boy is as he wholeheartedly outlines every intricate detail behind Mothman’s legend.

“I just made up my mind.” Lance says suddenly.

“About what?” Keith muses, tilting his head.

The taller of the two scoots in close, giggling through the haze of alcohol while nudging his nose into Keith’s, “We’re gonna go to Point Pleasant, and I’m gonna buy you the Mothman cookies, and the t-shirt, and we’ll get photos with the statue, and go to the parade,” He grins widely, taking over more than half his face, “It’ll be the full experience!”

To the ear, loneliness sounds like such an easy thing to fix: find a friend, reach out to someone who cares...

Keith knows the truth, painful though it may be, loneliness is so much more than being alone.

Loneliness eats you alive, swallowing every once of hope you had yet to spare. It feasts upon any happiness you have left, leaving behind empty carcass; full of despair and memories you can't seem to hold onto anymore. It takes your heart into its claws, squeezing out every bit of life you had circulating throughout your opaque veins. It craves for you to suffer a life without any warm hands embracing you, or any shoulders to go cry upon. No this beast wants you to only feel those cold fingertips tracing your soul, getting close to you, yet leaving in the end; abandoning you, once more, for this beast is something you should be afraid off because you have no power over it.

After Shiro’s accident, his relationships felt like paper chains in the rain and the sky seemed to hold nothing but the promise of more storms, life was lonely. When all he wanted was a hand to hold, or an arm about his shoulders - none came. The world became cold and empty, a slow poison for his very soul.

After Shiro’s accident, his ‘friends’ were as vapid as the winter snow was cold. Their love extended only as far as a social media post, stopping abruptly at the pixellated screen. Their smiles were little yellow faces that stopped coming whenever her world fell apart, which was often. From their posts their lives were one constant party, wine and meals in fancy establishments. Every post fed his loneliness, hacked at the tenuous emotional connections he nursed. He used to only feel the cruel bite of isolation in crowds, but it began to follow him home, an ever present reminder that he’d lost one of the only people he cared about.

But now, with Lance’s eyes shining so impossibly blue that he almost believed he had his own sky inside of him, an icy colour saturated deeply by fondness, giving the same affect to Keith’s belly as hot chocolate on a cold, winter night. The kind of feeling that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home.

Then Lance smiles, a sight so familiar yet so gut-wrenchingly gorgeous, and Keith wants to trace the spaces between his freckles, mapping out the only constellations that could ever really matter onto his skin.

Lance smiles, so softly, so familiarly, and suddenly Keith doesn’t feel so alone anymore.

“Keith,” Lance breathes, “You’re crying.”

Keith frowns dumbly, “What?” He brings a hand up to dab at his under-eyes, and sure enough, his fingertips come back wet, “Oh.”

“Why?” The frown is present on Lance’s voice as he reaches out to wipe at the steadily flowing tears on Keith’s cheeks, “Did I say something?”

“No!” Keith jumps to answer, “Well... yeah, but-“

Lance’s face morphs into one of horror, “I did? I’m so sorry, I-“

“It wasn’t bad!” Keith heaves a shuddering breath, “These aren’t... bad tears.”

They stare at each other for several moments, Lance’s shoulders remain tense, his mouth still curved downwards, “What do you mean?”

Keith’s looks around, as if searching for an answer, but all he can see are his and Lance’s legs stealing warmth from each other in the bottom of a blue-tiled swimming pool, “Happy,” He says, “They’re really happy.”

“Happy?” Lance repeats, “I made you happy... so you... cried.”

“Really happy,” Keith nods, “You make me really happy.”

“Heh,” his lips pull upwards, hand not yet left the side of Keith’s steadily reddening face, thumb gently caressing the height of his cheek, “I could say the same thing, Mullet.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!
> 
> I moved house, got a dog, had exams... the works ;(
> 
> This chapter is kinda shitty but oh well I wanted to give you guys something for being so amazing and supportive!
> 
> I hope you enjoy at least a little! :)

daddy >> kogayne

  
daddy: hey i didn’t want to wake you this morning

daddy: but i didn’t hear you come in last night

daddy: and i don’t want to assume anything

daddy: but... were you with lance... all night?

kogayne: well

kogayne: technically yes

daddy: oh

daddy: um

daddy: were you safe?

kogayne: why wouldn’t I be?

kogayne: it’s lance

daddy: ... exactly

kogayne: oh

kogayne: NOT IN THAT WAY YOU FrICK

kogayne: we just talked

daddy: talked?

daddy: is there some innuendo im missing here ?

kogayne: no.

kogayne: i’m being serious

kogayne: we talked

kogayne: there was wine

kogayne: it was nice

daddy: just nice?

kogayne: okay it may have been an amazing night

kogayne: it may have been perfect

kogayne: he may be perfect

kogayne: but I think it just made everything worse

daddy: what do you mean?

daddy: you two bonded

daddy: isn’t that what you wanted? To get closer to him?

kogayne: yea, it was

kogayne: is

kogayne: but I didnt know it was possible to feel this strongly about someone

kogayne: and I didn’t consider that with every second I spend with him it just grows more and more

kogayne: it’s getting unbearable

daddy: i don’t know what to say

daddy: except that I’m proud you’re opening up to someone

kogayne: i don’t even mean to do it..

kogayne: everything feels so natural with him

kogayne: and I can’t bring myself to hate it

daddy: i have to say that’s a different outlook than you usually have

kogayne: it’s not hard when they meet you half way

kogayne: he meets me halfway, shiro

kogayne: no one’s ever done that for me before.

daddy: i know, Keith

kogayne: i honestly feel kind of stupid

daddy: you’re not stupid. having feelings is normal.

kogayne: not about that

kogayne: about underestimating him

daddy: i don’t think you’ve done that

kogane: no i did

kogayne: i sat in his swim class because i thought he was hot

kogayne: i sat there for so long admiring him but not really seeing anything

kogayne: you get what i mean?

kogayne: he’s

kogayne: he’s so much more

daddy: this may not be what you want to hear

daddy: but im not the one you should be telling this to

kogayne: not gonna happen

daddy: neither will you and lance if you don’t say anything

kogayne: fuck you dad

daddy: jesus fucking Christ

daddy: language

  
X

  
hunkmuffin >> LaNCe

hunkmuffin: you left early last night

hunkmuffin: and early this morning

hunkmuffin: I haven’t had a chance to speak with you

LaNCe: i was with Keith last night

LaNCe: and have practise this morning

LaNCe: what did you need to talk about ?

hunkmuffin: just wanted to make sure that you’re okay is all

hunkmuffin: you were a bit off before you left

LaNCe: I’m just tired buddy

LaNCe: the whole job thing is stressing me out

LaNCe: keith took my mind off it, IM-A-OK

hunkmuffin: keith huh

hunkmuffin: what did you two get up to?

LaNCe: we talked

hunkmuffin: talked?

hunkmuffin: what’s that code for?

LaNCe: it’s code for ‘talking’.

hunkmuffin: uh huh

LaNCe: Don’t ‘uh huh’ me

LaNCe: I know what that ‘uh huh’ means you sarcastic fruit

LaNCe: i don’t appreciate your ‘uh huh’

hunkmuffin: maybe you’ll appreciate my telling you family breakfast has been changed to family lunch today

hunkmuffin: shiro and matt are going to shiro’s parent’s on Sunday and today is the only day everyone is available

LaNCe: what??

LaNCe: when was this planned

hunkmuffin: today in the GC

hunkmuffin: I guess you haven’t checked it

LaNCe: ohhh I’ll just ask around then

LaNCe: yeh okay I’m cool with that

LaNCe: only i have a kids class to teach at 11

LaNCe: it’s my first supervised round

hunkmuffin: woo! proud of you!

hunkmuffin: seriously I am

LaNCe: thanks man <3

hunkmuffin: <3

hunkmuffin: but how is it a problem kids classes don’t go that long

LaNCe: old blue stalled again this morning

LaNCe: so I was just gonna wait till Plaxum finished up her training then get her to take me back to the apartment

LaNCe: but that isn’t until 2

hunkmuffin: me, allura and pidge are all car pooling

hunkmuffin: but the other seats are taken up by my gear!

hunkmuffin: just ask in the chat is shiro and matt can take you!

LaNCe: good idea buddy

LaNCe: oh and, thanks :)

hunkmuffin: for what man?

LaNCe: being proud of me

LaNCe: it means a lot

hunkmuffin: i’m always proud of you lance, you’re my best friend

LaNCe: bro :’)

hunkmuffin: <3 (‘:

  
X

  
LaNCe >> kogayne, hunkmuffin, princess, daddy, pidgeot and mateowth

LaNCe: you know what sucks?

pidgeot: vacuums.

LaNCe: you know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?

pidgeot: black holes.

LaNCe: you know what just isn’t cool?

pidgeot: fire.

LaNCe: yOU

LaNCe: hey gUYS HOW WE FEELING TODAY!?

kogayne: stressed

mateowth: depressed

daddy: possessed

princess: impressed

hunkmuffin: blessed :)

LaNCe: chicken breast

kogayne: What?

LaNCe: kinda wanted to join in

LaNCe: kinda wanted to divert the conversation elsewhere

LaNCe: *clears throat*

LaNCe: you know what sucks?

LaNCe: “what would that be lance?”

LaNCe: i think my closest bestest friends have conspired without me!

LaNCe: this is the part where you fill me in

mateowth: dude what

LaNCe: okay okay start over

LaNCe: what’s this I hear about family breakfast being shifted?

pidgeot: that it’s been shifted

LaNCe: I SWEAR TO FUCK

daddy: we’re going to Missy’s at 1

kogayne: i swear to fuck pfffff

mateowth: keefers can get us a discount

kogayne: oh yeh twenty percent off for employees

LaNCe: REALLY ?!

LaNCe: they have tHE BEST WAFFLE PLATES!

LaNCe: YUSSSSS

princess: breakfast hour ends at 10 am

LaNCe: it’s 10 am somewhere

LaNCe: time zones will be their downfall

kogayne: not quite how it works

LaNCe: hush it mullet

kogayne: and we’re back with the hair again

LaNCe: :p

hunkmuffin: lance just ask already

LaNCe: fiiNE

LaNCe: would someone be able to pick me up from the swim centre?

LaNCe: Blue broke down again

pidgeot: keith can take you

pidgeot: there’s a bike seat with your name on it, Lance

princess: oh yes! what a perfect resolution!

LaNCe: what?? Like a tandem bike?

hunkmuffin: dude

daddy: no

mateowth: like a motorbike

mateowth: a motorcycle

kogayne: have you not seen Red?

LaNCe: Red??.?.

LaNCe: motORCycLE ?.????

LaNCe: WHat??

pidgeot: think we broke him Bros

hunkmuffin: lance , a tragic bi? Am I Surprised? no

princess: Keith bought some of his parts off my uncle! small world huh

kogayne: you’ve known me for months

kogayne: for four months

kogayne: THROUGH A FULL SEASON

kogayne: end of spring through start of fall

kogayne: aka rn

pidgeot: and you haven’t listened a single time when he’s talked about Red ??

daddy: you have no idea how offended Keith looks right now

mateowth: what a pouty baby

LaNCe: Red?

LaNCe: I’ve heard him talk about that!

LaNCe: I thought he meant a hamster or a cat or something !

kogayne: wHY would I mean that ???

LaNCe: you called it ‘my baby’ !

kogayne: she is my baby

kogayne: built her from scratch

LaNCe: oh

LaNCe: well that explains the finger less gloves

pidgeot: what else would finger less gloves be used for ?

LaNCe: i admit i am a curious person pidge

LaNCe: but I don’t ask what people get up to in the bedroom

kogayne: no

kogayne: just

kogayne: no

princess: wow.

hunkmuffin: duuuuude

LaNCe: okay okay okay

LaNCe: but

LaNCe: that’s seriously cool

kogayne: thanks hah

LaNCe: soooo

LaNCe: are you able to pick me up ?

kogayne: oh uh sure

kogane: where will you be ?

LaNCe: I’ll be out the front of the Swim Centre just on the other end of the block from campus and if not Plax has roped me into something to do with aerobics or volleyball

LaNCe: and that means you need to come save me

hunkmuffin: oh yeah

hunkmuffin: Plaxum is a good girl and all ..

pidgeot: but man can she get clingy

princess: especially with Lance

mateowth: especially when Florona’s there too

LaNCe: they’re not that bad

LaNCe: just excitable

princess: it is that bad

hunkmuffin: he’s under exaggerating

pidgeot: sometimes it’s funny though

kogayne: okay okay I get it

kogayne: if lance isn’t out the front he’s being held hostage by some pretty girl and her pretty friend

kogayne: understood

daddy: isn’t that her training time though?

LaNCe: Plaxum does what she wants

pidgeot: nobody has the balls to say no

hunkmuffin: man she can be scary

mateowth: 5”11 and made of steel that girl is

LaNCe: haha she’s taller than Keith

kogayne: by an INCH

kogayne: or two

LaNCe: pff

LaNCe: still

kogayne: not everyone can be 6 foot you asshole

LaNCe: im 6”2 but thanks for coming

kogayne: ughhhh

kogayne: fuck all ya’ll

pidgeot: DOn’t look at me

princess: i am NOT a ‘ya’ll’

daddy: keith you’re so Texan

LaNCe: YOURE THE BIGGEST YA’LL HERE MULLET

kogayne: i was only in Texas for like 6 years

LaNCe: that’s enough time to be corrupted

hunkmuffin: yeh man one time Lance was in New York for a weekend and came back and yelled ‘aye I’m walking here ’ to a car

pidgeot: gosh i nearly peed myself

LaNCe: will you ever let me live that down

hunkmuffin: nooooo way

pidgeot: never

kogayne: that’s too good hahaha

LaNCe: UGHHH

 

LaNCe >> kogayne

  
LaNCe: hey grub

kogayne: who you callin grub

LaNCe: you left something in my car

kogayne: i did?

LaNCe: yeh

kogayne: what is it?

LaNCe: seems important you might wanna come get it

kogayne: can you tell me what it is?

LaNCe: comegetit.jpeg

kogayne: that’s lint

kogayne: a tiny?? piece of ?? Lint??

LaNCe: you might need it

kogayne: what for

LaNCe: i told you it seems important

kogayne: do you just want an excuse for me to come over

LaNCe: dude no I told you you left something in my car

kogayne: you’re gonna be seeing me after your practise

LaNCe: yeah im kind of just joining in on the seconders practise since I’m bored, break is nearly over

kogayne: you’re not even home

LaNCe: nope

LaNCe: just wanted to talk

kogayne: get back in the water

kogayne: doofus

LaNCe: rude

kogayne: ill be there to get you at 12:30

kogayne: and if you aren’t outside I go find you

kogayne: most likely being smothered by two pretty girls

LaNCe: good you know the drill

kogayne: yeh I remember

LaNCe: then I can give you back your lint

kogayne: yeah yeah okay

  
Lance wasn’t waiting out the front.

Keith sighed, craning his neck to see if he was just out of sight.

 _Nope_.

After parking his bike he squinted thought the blue tinted windows to see if he could see him, but alas, still had no luck.

The swim centre was humid, making goosebumps trail his arms from the change in temperature compared to the crisp autumn breeze outside. Whereas just yesterday summer was still evident in the air, a sudden cool sweep had hit sometime this morning, much to Lance’s discontent after they woke up in the early AM, shivering, huddled together in the bottom of a pool (that Lance _still_ hadn’t filled).

Keith quite liked autumn. It wasn’t too hot and wasn’t too cold; the weather in general is just calming, also Lance mentioned something about how he liked being able to walk in the rain, and well Keith himself doesn’t mesh well with cold, wet things, but doesn’t like every romance movie ever have a rain scene?

_... He’s just considering the possibility._

Keith knew his way around the swim centre well enough (after five months of sitting in the stands and silently watching Lance it was kind of a given) so heading straight to the ‘major’ sector - where they trained the elite from ages six and upwards - wasn’t a struggle. He’d first started the weekly visits when his friend Nyma asked him to pick her up one day, some creepy guy had been following her around for a week or so and she wasn’t comfortable walking home alone until she got her car fixed.

It was sort of impulsive, he walked in, saw a tanned boy execute a loud bellyflop that sent a crowd of children into laughter, and then simply kept coming back.

Since the beginning seeing Lance again had always come as an over whelming urge he simply couldn’t deny.

It smelt of chlorine - almost disgustingly so - Keith could hardly stand it. He scanned the water, a group of people were playing volley ball in the free pool, cheering loudly as the boys held the girls up on their shoulders. Their uniforms had the same symbol as the hoodie he often saw Lance wearing, so Keith assumed these must be his team mates.

The only problem being, Lance wasn’t with them.

Keith awkwardly shuffled over to the cement seating steps, and sat on the first row, avoiding the wet patches where soaked swimming prodigies had padded up the stairs to get their towels. He scanned the room once more, before taking note of the offical looking huddle of people standing in a far corner. One lady was wearing a tight pencil skirt and loose blouse, while the man had a fitted suit and blue clipboard tucked under his elbow, the other hand clasped with a familiar tanned one.

Lance’s brows were held flat, a polite smile on his lips. He was still wet from the pool with a white towel thrown over this shoulder, hair tousled and curling in on his neck. Keith wondered what was going through his mind, why he had that distant look in his eyes while talking to some obviously important people, possibly even ones with a say for his future.

The only coach Keith had ever met had been stoic and impassive, it was different seeing him standing behind Lance with a proud smile and a supportive hand clasped to his back, which only added to his curiosity on why Lance wasn’t reacting in a similar way.

The two well dressed officials were lead off by the coach, his smile vanished upon seeing his slacking students, the prodigies all cursed and dived back into their lanes, leaving Keith to chuckle at their frantic actions. He looked back over to Lance, only to find him flocked by two grinning girls, their hair brightly dyed, swim suits matching their locks.

Keith set a firm grim to his face, before making his way over.

“Keith!” He watched Lance brush off the girls, jogging to meet him halfway, just by the entrance to the change rooms, “Sorry about the hold up, some big bosses wanted to talk to me.”

Keith couldn’t help it, he smiled. Lance just looked way too guilty for a simple five minute stall.

“It’s no problem,” he shrugged, tugging at Lance’s towel playfully “Just don’t keep me waiting much longer or I’ll leave without you.”

Lance grinned, moving closer to Keith into more than strictly platonic proximity, before stiffening and moving away. Keith blinked.

“Um,” the taller boy stumbled over his words, turning to walk into the change room but not breaking the tentative eye contact they had kept, “I’ll meet you outside?”

Keith didn’t look down, “Okay.”

He forgot to ask Lance about the suit people.

  
kogayne >> daddy

  
kogayne: something weird just happened

kogayne: lance and I were just talking

kogayne: then he leaned in

kogayne: and then leaned away

kogayne: but... it was weird ya know

daddy: did you shower today

kogayne: yes ?

daddy: ... so he wasn’t sniffing you

kogayne: you know what why did I bother you are no help

daddy: harsh

  
“So _you’re_ Keith.”

Keith turned his phone off and looked up, meeting the eyes of two brightly coloured girls. One of them had electric blue hair, from tip to root, pulled into two long ponytails; while the other sported a deep pink colour, curly and soft about her shoulders.

“Maybe?” He said, sounding like a question, “Who’s asking?”

The pink one giggled, “I’m Florona,” she pointed to her friend, “And that’s Plaxum.”

_Oh, Lance’s swim friends._

“I can’t believe he hasn’t mentioned us!” Plaxum pouted, “To think... after all we do for him!”

“He has mentioned you,” Keith rushed to assure, not knowing if they were being serious or not with the dramatics, “I just didn’t recognise you by face.”

Bright, white smiles immediately spread on their faces. They were eerily in sync, it was kind of freaky.

“Well that’s okay then!” Plaxum cheered, gripping his jacket sleeve, “Now next time you will!”

“Yeah!” Florona agreed, holding his other arm, “We expect to be seeing you around a lot, with the way Lance talks about you and all. We think you could be good for him.”

“Oh definitely,” Plaxum nodded, “He picks ‘em pretty too.”

Keith didn’t know what to say, or do. He averted his gaze between them and tried not to think about the expression he was most likely pulling.

“The way he... talks about me?” He mumbled, voicing the words that’s were playing over in his mind.

Plaxum’s eyes seemed to flash with something dangerous, “Oh you have no idea!” She complained, “Keith this, Keith that, the boy is-“

“The boy is what?”

Lance didn’t look all that impressed. He was dressed in grey sweats and his regular blue swim hoodie, hair frizzed from chlorine, a single brow raised disapprovingly.

“Oh nothing.” Florona waved him off, picking at the dog fur on Keith’s jacket.

While Plaxum schooled him with a devious smile, leaning her head on his shoulder, “We were just telling your little friend here how often you talk about him.”

Lance’s dark skin reddened to match Keith’s, “I do not!” He spluttered, overly indignant, bag dropping from his shoulder.

“Little?” Keith frowned.

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Florona clapped, turning a serious expression to Plaxum, “I think we should keep him.”

Keith shot Lance a pleading look, and fortunately, he relented.

“Okay, back off vultures.” Lance scowled, batting the girls away to stand almost protectively in front of Keith, “He’s not yours to have.”

Plaxum laughed, “Whoops, forgot you called dibs.”

“Totally slipped my mind!” Florona added.

And with that they were gone.

“That was...” Keith trailed off, still lost in the after math.

Lance sighed, “An experience?” He offered.

“Yep.”

“Yeah, they’re like that.”

Keith studied him, thinking back to the things the girls and said and the things Lance didn’t deny. He wasn’t going to push it, not today. So instead he turned and fetched the spare helmet from the back basket, holding it out to Lance.

“You ready?” He asked, smirking at Lance’s worried face, “She doesn’t bite, but I promise to go extra slow if it’s too scary.”

Lance un-pursed his lips, “I’ll show you scary.” He huffed, taking the helmet from Keith and pulling it on, “Teasing is unbecoming, Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his own helmet on and swiftly straddling the bike. He checked everything was in order, revved her a little, before looking back at Lance, “You getting on?”

“I don’t know,” Lance teased, cocking his hip to the left, “I kind of like the view from here.”

Keith couldn’t have been more thankful for a helmet that covered his cheeks, “Get on the bike, Lance.”

“Fine, fine.” He felt the suspension dip to Lance’s weight, a warm presence draping over his back, and two arms worming around his waist, “This good?”

Keith took a breath, gripped Lance’s elbows and pulled their bodies snug together. Lance tightened his hold, “Now it is.”

He felt Lance chuckle lowly into his shoulder, sitting up a bit to whisper in Keith’s ear, “You’re such a badass, mullet.”

“Hold on tight,” Keith said back, settling against Lance’s chest for a moment under the guise of making sure the taller could hear him over the rattle of Red’s engine (and fucking relishing in the feeling), “She has a bit of a kick to her.”

“So does her owner.”

Keith has never flung into a start faster.

To any onlookers the ride would of seemed to go smoothly, Lance was whooping in his ear and leaning back to feel the wind on his face. Keith made sure to take the long, long way to Missy’s, and if Lance noticed he didn’t mention it. They did eventually arrive though, and Keith steadied Lance just as his legs gave out.

“Woah,” Lance awed, “I feel like jelly.”

“You get used to it.” Keith grinned.

“I think I could.” Lance pulled his helmet off. Curls wild and wind swept, eyes slightly watery and wide and incredibly blue. Keith tried but he really couldn’t look away. “That was amazing.”

And that as true. It was the most exhilarating ride Keith had ever been on, but no where near the fastest - speed had nothing to do with it. Lance made everything ... _more_. That’s how he could explain it, Lance made his life feel like _more than it really is._

“Yeah,” he hummed, taking the helmet from Lance to secure in the basket once more, “You could say that.”

Lance smiled, “You have helmet hair.”

“Well you have pool and helmet hair.”

“You take that back.”

  
pidgeot >> kogayne, LaNCe, daddy, princess, hunkmuffin and mateowth

pidgeot: stop being gay and come inside

pidgeot: seriously you’re in public have some decency

LaNCe: oh like you’re any better

kogayne: yeah I saw you kiss her on the cheek the other day

LaNCe: whaaaaaaaaaAAAt

pidgeot: keith hush your mouth

pidgeot: we will order with or without you

kogayne: not if you want a discount

LaNCe: omg tension

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> Next chapter will have their Lil lunch get together, but this chapter was getting long so I split it in two :)
> 
> Also who would be interested in a Playlist for this story? I have songs I listen to while writing it, so just a thought ...
> 
> And shit I rewatched death Note and now really want to write about ittttttt but that fandom is gone and dead and dead and gone .. oh well I write for myself mostly anyways ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This Author Thrives Off Kudos & Comments 
> 
> Feed The Author :)
> 
> Instagram @/onlinemangata  
> Tumblr @/paladudelance


End file.
